Jackie Boy and the Adventures of a Wacky Winter Spirit
by sprinkles888
Summary: Yet another one-shot drabble series. Mostly Jack centric. This story will show him before,during and after his call to become a guardian. Follow him and his new family as they learn and grow together. (No romantic parings) Family-like!Guardians.
1. Jackie Boy

**A.N. Alright, new story! This is yet another one-shot, drabble, and arc series. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: Um yeah pretty sure if I owned RotG I wouldn't be on fanfiction...**

**Jackie Boy**

* * *

"Jaaaaaack!"

Hide and Seek.

One of Jack's favorite games.

He loved to play any type of game really, tag, hopscotch, marbles, even jump-rope! But, Hide and Seek took one of the very top spots. He was the best in the village. He could climb up high, where no one would look. He could crawl into tiny enclosed spaces that you would think would have been too small for a 5-year-old. Yes, he was the best.

Right now, Jack's sister didn't like that she couldn't find him.

She had been looking for a very long time, and she still couldn't see him. He wasn't in the barn or under the table, he wasn't down by the lake anywhere, and she couldn't find him in the field.

"Jaaaaaack! Jack I don't want to play this anymore," Her call went unanswered.

The two kids she had already found, her two best friends, Ruth and Christopher, were helping her to look. "Pippa, I don't think we are going to find him," Ruth was not having much fun, and it showed in her voice.

"Yes we will, we just have to look harder!" Christopher was nothing if but determined.

"I don't think you'll find me if you keep looking down!"

"Wait, Jack?" Pippa quickly turned around and looked up.

There he was sitting up in a tree. He smiled and quickly swung around so he was hanging by his knees.

"Jack, get down from there!" She always worried for her brother.

His smile not leaving his face, he grabbed a branch and dropped down from the tree.

She quickly ran toward him, friends right on her heels.

"Hey there, little lady," he stooped down to give her a big hug.

With a grin on his face he looked up at the sun.

"About time you little ones get home, or your parents will get mad at me again."

The chorus of sad voices scared away the birds that were foolish enough to stay in the trees while Jack was climbing in them.

"I know, but we'll have more fun tomorrow! I promise!"

As Christopher and Ruth turned to race back home, Jack easily swung his little sister up on his back.

Quietly, Pippa said, "Where were you Jack? We looked all over for you."

As he started to walk, Jack replied, "I was there all along Pips, hiding in the trees, just out of sight."

"You mean you could see me?"

"Of course, what kind of brother would I be to let you and your friends run around all silly?"

"You'd be a chore doing brother that's what! Mama would have had your hide if you had let us run around all alone!"

"You little lady, you! You wouldn't tell on me would you?"

"I would if it meant I didn't have to feed the chickens."

"Hey!"

Laughing, the two of them shared a look as best they could while Pippa was on Jack's back.

"I love you Jackie Boy."

"Love you too, Pippa girl."

* * *

Jack woke slowly, not wanting to leave the memory. He found himself tucked in a giant bed, in a blue and white room. He grinned; he was at the North Pole. His dream replayed in his mind as he slowly kicked the covers off. He whispered in the same voice he had used with his sister,

"Love you too, Pippa girl, love you too."

* * *

**A.N. So how was it? If you have the time please leave a review! I love constructive criticism!  
**


	2. The Birthday - Sandy's Castle

**A.N. Hey Guys! So glad to be back! I mean it's only been a day, but whatever. So, if you couldn't tell, this is my first story I've actually posted. I'm not that great with grammar or spelling so any help I can get would be appreciated. This fic is mostly for me to improve my writing skills, and for me to mess with some of my favorite characters.**

**So, It's kind of a given that North invites Jack to live with him at the pole, and everyone else has a room for him too. Guess what this is about….**

**Yeah this whopper is split into 4 it's more than 3,000 words when you put all the chapters together.**

**Setting: It's happening about 9 months after the battle, and Jack hasn't really interacted with the others much.**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you think I own RotG? HAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**The Birthday – Sandy's Castle (1 of 4)**

* * *

He wasn't sure how they figured it out. Even he couldn't remember what day he was born. But somehow, maybe through North's lists or something, the Guardians had figured out when his birthday was.

* * *

It was just a normal day for Jack, snowball fights, blizzards, and general fun times. It was the end of January, and he was in the middle of bringing winter to the Northern Hemisphere. (No matter what the Easter Kangaroo said, He did have an important job!) He was over the U.S., Somewhere in the east. He was expecting to see people shoveling, plowing, and building snowmen. What he wasn't expecting to see was the Northern Lights. They could mean any of three things,

Pitch was back.

North wanted to get them together to throw a party.

The elves had gotten a hold of the caffeine again.

He really hoped it wasn't the last one. The last time that happened….. Well some things were better left unsaid. The most likely choice was the party option, and Jack _really was_ busy, so he didn't have much time for parties. But, if Pitch was back…. Yeah, it would be best to go check.

With a yell to the wind, asking it to take him to the Pole, he was off.

* * *

He was expecting a lot of things, but being shoved into a sack -again- was not on the list. He wondered what he'd done to anger the yetis this time. It had been almost a month since the last time he had pranked them. But, they still could be mad. He didn't know why. Jack thought they looked good in pink.

So here he was again, stuck in a smelly sack being tossed through a portal. He idly wondered where the shimmering vortex was taking him.

Yes, it was a day of surprises.

Sandy's castle, the stuff of dreams. Well, made of dream sand anyways. Yup, the golden castle in the sky. A giant sand castle that is. Jack quickly pulled himself out of the red bag of terror_,_ and grabbed his staff. Looking around, he thought that the yetis must have played a prank of some kind. He had never been here before, not many people had, considering that Sandy's home moved all the time and was especially hard to find.

It was then, as Jack took in the sights, that the guardian's plan was put into action. The winter spirit started as he detected movement in the corner of his eyes. As he readied his staff for action and turned, he was glad he didn't attack right away. It was just one of Sandy's dream dolphins. The marine animal chattered and Jack smiled. He loved these little guys. Dolphy, the creation's new name in Jack's head, turned and gestured with its head.

"You want me to follow you?" Jack voiced his confusion.

The dolphin nodded again and started to move away.

"Hey, wait for me!"

He quickly ran toward Dolphy. The animal seemed to smile, and started to move even faster.

"Hey, no wait, I'm coming!"

They were off, in a wild race. The two of them ran along hallways, through something that looked like a game room, and over a bridge. As they ran, Jack called on the wind to speed him along. He was quickly gaining on the dolphin, when the animal suddenly turned down a hall. Jack flew past the doorway, and quickly corrected himself. The dream sand creature was waiting at the end of the tunnel looking immensely pleased with itself.

"No fair! You cheated!"

The animal simply chattered and again nodded its head, this time toward a door. Jack walked toward it, and scrunched his eyebrows. The golden door was decorated with an intricate snowflake.

The bringer of winter hummed to himself. He was curious. Slowly, with encouragement from his new friend, he grasped the doorknob and opened the door.

Jack's jaw fell open. "No way," he whispered.

A golden room, fairly good-sized, stood before him, with an empty bookcase in one corner, a desk and chair in another. A giant window took up almost the entire right wall. The main feature of the room was the huge bed. Made of dream sand with giant pillows, and covers embossed with the Guardian logo, it took willpower to not go collapse into it and take a nap. Yet out of all the items in the room, the thing that drew Jack's eyes toward it was the wall above the bed. Yet another snowflake hung proudly there. Underneath in fancy cursive writing was his name - _JACK FROST. _A gasp escaped his lips. Quickly wanting to confirm his idea, he turned to Dolphy.

He tentatively asked "Is this for me?"

The chattering dolphin simply answered with a nod and a few back-flips.

His excitement growing Jack, yelled out, just in case Sandy could hear him, "This is awesome!"

Of course, that was exactly when he dropped down the rabbit hole.


	3. The Birthday - Tooth's Palace

**A.N. This chapter is pretty small, just so ya' know.**

**Disclaimer:Why must you torture me like this?! No! I don't own Rotg. Excuse me while I go cry myself to sleep.**

**The Birthday - Tooth's Palace (2 of 4)**

* * *

****_Previously- Of course, that was exactly when he dropped down the rabbit hole._

It was fairly surprising, but less so than the other things that had happened to him today. He zoomed down the dirt tunnel, with a laugh. He came to a stop on a circular platform. He immediately knew he was at Tooth's palace. All the mini fairies buzzing around might have been a clue. He turned to look around. Everything seemed to hang or float. The towers, well, towered over everything. It was beautiful, and Jack didn't even feel bashful about using that word.

Suddenly, a fairy flew into his face.

"Hi Baby Tooth! How are you doing?"

She chirruped in her fairy language, and Jack took it to mean "Great!"

"Do you know what I'm doing here?"

The fairy nodded and pulled at his hair.

He laughed, "You want me to follow you too huh?"

She zoomed off with Jack right on her heels. It must have been a record, the Winter Spirit realized later, not a single mini-tooth fainted at the sight of him. Making sure his mouth was closed might have helped. He followed Baby Tooth to one of the many towers. They slipped inside through an open door. It was a bit darker inside than out, and it took Jack's eyes a moment to adjust. Stairs spiraled up near the top of the ceiling. Baby Tooth quickly yanked on his hair to make sure he would follow her. Up the stairs they flew. They passed four doors before reaching the top. The two of them looked at each other.

"Let me guess, open the door, right?"

As his friend nodded enthusiastically, Jack reached out his hand and opened the door.

As he stepped inside, his jaw dropped yet again. Inside was a comfy looking room, with a big circular window set into a wall. Pillows and beanbags adorned the floor, and a blue rug that matched the rounded white and brown walls sat on the ground. There was an archway straight across from him, with more stairs inside. As Baby Tooth tugged him toward it, he looked out the window and noticed the breathtaking view of the entire palace. Jack climbed the stairs and found himself in yet another room with a large window. This room though, unlike the last one, was furnished with a bed. A giant four poster bed with hanging curtains decorated with snowflakes. Jack didn't think he would ever get the grin off his face.

"This is for me too?"

At his friend's affirmative answer he jumped in the air with a "Wahoo!"

He turned and looked at the fairy.

"This means I can visit anytime!"

After his outburst, he looked suspiciously at the floor.

"Am I gonna get to be Alice in Wonderland again?" Baby Tooth merely smiled.

As the floor opened up beneath him, he groaned "Not again!"


	4. The Birthday - Bunny's Warren

**A.N. On to the next part of the story!**

**Disclaimer:You really should have this figured out by now...**

**The Birthday - Bunny's Warren (3 of 4)**

* * *

_Previously: As the floor opened up beneath him, he groaned "Not again!"_

By this time, Jack understood why Bunny was always so grumpy. The tunnels made his ears pop, and he could only imagine what they did to the Pooka's sensitive ears. As his second tunnel ride of the day ended he, of course, expected to wind up at the North Pole. It appeared that Fate liked to laugh at his surprise. He dropped out of tunnel into another, this one not intended for world traveling. Jack's eyes widened as he recognized the spring scent. He had wound up in the Warren. A thought flickered through his mind- maybe he had gotten lost? No, that wasn't it. A part of his brain told him that he would walk through, and then get pulled into another way of transport. But, the small voice that had only recently cropped up whispered, "Sandy and Tooth gave you rooms, why not Bunny?" Out loud Jack only said,

"Now, where am I supposed to go?"

That was the moment when one of the eggs decided to show up. It was simply painted, with a blue top and bottom, with a white stripe through the middle.

"Here we go again huh?"

The egg bumped into his leg and then started down the hall. The egg was significantly slower than both Dolphy and Baby Tooth. Jack had plenty of time to argue with himself. Inside he was warring with two sides of his brain, one that said that Bunny would never do it, while the other replied with the fact that this had happened at Sandy's castle _and_ Tooth's palace, so it would probably happen here too. Jack just wanted to get this over with. He didn't want his hopes to be crushed if it didn't happen, but then, he _was_ in the Guardian of Hope's home.

Finally the egg stopped, and Jack assumed they had made it to their destination. A brown curtain that almost blended in with the walls, hung in front of him. It too was decorated with a snowflake. His breath caught in his throat. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. Slowly, as if in a dream, Jack reached his hand forward and pulled aside the curtain.

Inside was a simple dug out room. A small window looked out to a grassy meadow. The wall opposite was covered with wood, was intricately painted with a snowy forest, and the ceiling with the stars. The bed was a nest-like thing that rose only a few inches off the floor. A sheet covered the fluff in the nest, and a soft looking pillow sat near the wall with a fleece blanket covering part of it.

His breath came out harshly, and his nose started to become stuffed. Jack didn't know when he had fell to his knees, but found himself there, as he dropped his staff to have both hands available to rub at his eyes. No, no, he wouldn't, he couldn't. But he did. The tears flooded out, only to partially freeze onto his hands and cheeks. Jack hadn't cried in years. It was a sign of weakness, and for a winter spirit who couldn't afford to show any, this was something he never did anymore. But, he didn't care right now. This was so big to Jack, that not to show it in anyway would have simply made him explode.

"He cares! He wants me. They want me! They really care! They do! They do!" These were the things he joyously whispered. For someone who had been so alone, and uncared for, for so long, the hope and gratitude nearly flowed out of his pores.

He slowly recovered. The rough breaths he had been taking slowed, and the sobs turned into small hiccups. He didn't know how long he had spent there on the floor, taking in the room, and trying not to cry anymore. The room was definitely the simplest of the three, but Jack knew it was probably where he would feel most at home. To tell the truth, he wasn't used to the extravagant. He had slept in trees and snow banks for 300 years. He took another glance at the mural of the forest on the wall. Looking closer, he noticed that it looked familiar. Quickly he picked up his staff, so that he could move to the wall.

"It's the forest by my lake! Cool!"

Yup, he still sounded stuffed up, but it had to be said. The detail was amazing. The trees' branches stuck out just like they actually did. The snow glittered in the same spot as always. In the background, he could just see the hole where the field rabbits liked to hang out. And of course, he could see the ice on his lake, intricately painted with Jack's own frost patterns. He looked up, to the stars, yes; he would feel at home here. He could see Orion and Perseus right off the bat. Jack smiled. Bunny really must have worked hard on these. He could feel tears threatening again, and quickly looked down at the little egg. It had bumped into Jack's leg and seemed to look up at him.

"This is really nice. Bunny really is awesome."

The egg nodded and then turned to leave the room. The bringer of winter soon followed after one last look at his new room.

As Jack walked behind the egg, he was expecting the floor to give out under him at any moment. But, that was not to be. Instead, he found himself in an open field with the giant egg golems standing around. One of them turned toward the two and in a move that seemed that the unwieldy egg should never have been able to accomplish, kicked a snow globe their way. Jack only had to time to say,

"Oh, crap."


	5. The Birthday - North's Workshop

**A.N. Okay the last part of this little story… At least in Jack's POV… MWAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: You're kidding me right?**

**The Birthday – North's Workshop (4 of 4)**

* * *

_Previously: Jack only had to time to say, "Oh, crap."_

Jack decided that yes, he knew why Bunny used his tunnels. He hated portals. They made him feel like he was being torn apart, than put back together. For some reason, he felt that the sack somehow made the portal better. At least this time he wasn't alone, he had seen the little blue and white egg be sucked into the vortex too.

As the portal spit the two of them out, Jack went flying. Not the literal flying, but spinning up in the air and then coming back down. As he slid on his behind on the slippery floor, he looked for the egg, wanting to make sure it wasn't smashed. The lucky little "googie" didn't slide like Jack did. Instead, it simply hopped a couple of times, than stood still.

"Hey, no fair! " The egg seemed to laugh at him. Jack let out a "Humph," and stood up, not dizzy in the slightest. He looked around, waiting for something to happen. As one of the elves popped out and started his way he commented,

"You do know this is getting predictable, right?"

As the elf excitedly pointed down the hall, happy to have an important job, Jack couldn't help a smile. The elves really were fun, and as the Guardian of Fun, he knew what he was talking about.

"Alright, let's go!"

The teen scooped up the egg and turned to find the elf speeding down the hall. Oh yes, this would be awesome. He slipped the googie into his hoodie pocket, and started toward the red costumed creature. Jack couldn't help but be excited. He'd been trying to get into the workshop for years, and he knew that they were heading toward where the other Guardian's rooms were. Left, right, left, right, right, straight, left again. Oh yeah, he knew the Pole. As they travelled the halls, he didn't see any other signs of life. This was strange, the workshop was never, _ever_, totally empty. Jack assumed that all the inhabitants were a part of this scheme, and that everything was going to plan.

They had made it. The wooden doors were carved and painted with the other's names and a picture. North's, the first room, was a Christmassy red with a pine tree, a cloud carved into the golden yellow door for Sandy, an egg and green paint for Bunny, Tooth, well, had a tooth set into a purple door. The last door, not quite straight across from Sandy's and with the Kangaroo's room to the left, was a blue door with a, you guessed it, snowflake. The excitable elf pointed to it with enthusiasm. As Jack reached forward, he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips as he opened the door.

Jack sort of recognized the room. It was the one he had stayed in after the battle with Pitch. But, now it was painted and furnished. Two walls were blue, one a lighter baby blue, and the other the color of his hoodie. The others were white, and covered in stenciled snowflakes. Three large bookshelves took up almost the entire back wall. One filled with board and card games, the other two with books. A huge tub lay on the hardwood floor, near the window. He reached forward and lifted the lid. He found it filled with toys; stuffed animals, wooden soldiers, and small cars. As Jack thought "Yeah that's nice, but I don't play with kid's toys," that same tiny voice whispered back, "Uh-huh, right. Don't lie to yourself." The spirit shook his head and directed his attention to the window, a big square one with a very comfy looking window seat. He shuffled toward the bookcases, noticing the big fluffy rug right in front of them. A huge smile graced his face as he looked over the shelves. He would never admit it, but he was a bookworm. The books seemed to vary, and there were many genres. As he turned to the bed, he saw a desk and laptop by the door. The bed itself was big, queen-sized, and covered with soft blankets. A bedside table held a portable radio, and Jack wondered if he would be able to hear any stations. He _was_ all the way at the North Pole…

He turned toward the door, expecting that elf to be there, but as he looked outside, he couldn't see it anywhere. He did see a golden dream sand trail on the floor. Jack fished the egg out of his pocket, and went zooming, following the trail.

The sand led him to the Globe Room. Of course, that was where the others were. The room was decorated with paper snowflakes. A huge table with a ton of food stood to one side. But, the Guardians were there in the middle, each wearing a paper party hat (Bunny didn't look very happy about it.)

The room exploded with cheers as Jack flew in. The huge grin on his face didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. North waved with his hand, beckoning him to come over.

"Ah, Jack my boy, how are you?"

"Great! What's going on?"

"It is your birthday, no?"

Here there was a pause

"Really? Well you learn something new every day."

North just gave one of his bellowing laughs.

Sandy woke up from where he was dozing, and noticed Jack. With a wave, he pointed to a sign above his head, a cake. By doing this he signified the start of the party.

The yetis had outdone themselves. The food was delicious, and Jack even though couldn't eat much, he knew all of it was great.

Of course, since it was the Guardian of Fun's party, they played games. At pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, Bunny remarked,

"Now tha's jus' cruel," and refused to play.

Who knew Tooth was so good at musical chairs? She beat everyone, including North and some of the yetis.

Sandy excelled at Simon says. It might have been that nobody could tell what he was saying when he was Simon.

Jack, of course, won at the beanbag toss.

And North really didn't win at anything, but was a source of laughter for the others.

The bringer of winter hadn't had so much fun since the last time he had played with Jamie. He didn't really get why all the others agreed to this (most of all Bunny!), but just went with the flow. At the end of the night, was chocolate cake and Neapolitan ice cream. Jack was stuffed. The party apparently wasn't over yet. A huge pile of gifts that Jack had assumed were just decorations stood in the corner. At his bug-eyed expression when he found out that they were for him, the others burst into giggles. And so, Jack opened the gifts. A digital camera from Sandy, a dental care kit and game of jacks from Tooth, assorted baked goods from the yetis, a very nice multiple time-zone watch from North, a thing that looked like a ball of fuzz from the elves, a snowflake necklace from the mini-fairies, and a sketching kit from Bunny.

After opening each gift Jack commented with a "Nice!" or "Cool" or at the elves' present "Um… I love it?"

The party was over than, and Jack could feel the excitement slowly calm. As he looked at the other Guardians, he wanted to ask an important question.

"Ok, so I get this is for my birthday, but why did you actually do this?"

The others looked surprised at the sincerity of the question.

Tooth fumbled for words, "Well, you see, uhmm, we,"

North was the one to actually answer.

"Jack, you are one of us now. We haven't seen much of you. We want you to see that we care."

Now it was Jack's turn to fumble for words, "But, uh, I," he collected himself and then promised,

"Heh, don't worry, I won't bother you guys too much."

Wide eyes stared at him. Bunny was the one, who phrased the question,

"What do ya' mean ya' gumby?"

"I mean I won't visit too often." This said with a smirk.

"And why not?" This from North.

"Well uh, I don't want to get in the way,"

North stood at this point, the only one able to think, after what Jack had said. He moved to Jack's side, pulled him to his feet, and enveloped the skinny teen in a hug. Tooth and Sandy joined in, and one of North's large hands pulled Bunny into the group hug as well.

As North had pulled him into the hug, Jack had frozen up, stiff as a board. Slowly, he relaxed.

"Jack," North's voice murmured, "we made those rooms for you so that you would have place to stay. We want you to stay near. You are part of us now."

The others made noises of conferment. The hug slowly fell apart. They all sat back down.

To lighten up the mood, North asked

"So, Jack, which room did you like best?"

He was greeted with a deer in the headlights look, courtesy of Jack. Tooth smacked his arm.

"North, you don't ask things like that! I'm sure he loved them all!"

Jack quickly nodded his head, hoping no one had noticed his brief look in Bunny's direction.

"All right, all right! Sorry I asked, Tooth," North, being properly chastised, smiled in Jack's direction.

They spent the rest of the hour in companionable silence, and if anyone noticed the small tear tracks on Jack's face, they didn't comment.

* * *

Jack woke in his new room at the Pole. At first he had no idea where he was, and how he got there, but then the events of the last night returned full force. A bluish blush crept up on Jack's face as he realized he had fallen asleep on the couch in the Globe room. He had blurry memories of a large red thing picking him up, taking him to his room, and tucking him in. A golden blob had given him his staff, and two others had stood in the background. He tried to hide himself back under the covers, but something stopped the blanket from moving. A curious glance revealed that North was sleeping at the end of the bed. Jack's head shot up, and he got a view of Tooth curled up near North, and Sandy to the right of Jack's head. A big furry thing was on his left, and as another blush crept up on his face, he realized that he had been using Bunny as a teddy bear.

He allowed himself one last glance at his new family before slipping back down under the covers and falling asleep again.

* * *

**A.N. Ta-da! Look at that whopper!**

** Ok so I'm so happy! I have 4 followers and 3 favorites! **

**As a prize for being the first follower/favorite someone wins a prompt! Drum-roll please! Congrats to ****_AryaAirWaterEarthFire! _**** To turn in your prompt please P.M. me! Rules for prompts are: 1. No romantic pairings 2. No swearing 3. No inappropriate references have a week to message me with the prompt. Also, I will take 1-word prompts if that is what you would like. **

**Also as an incentive, the first 3 reviewers get a prompt too! Pretty please review! **


	6. Art Lessons and Sleepy Spirits

**A.N. Yay! I've got my first review! Thanks so much to ****_Cat Girl 1995_****! You have won a prompt! Check the previous chapter for the rules! P.S. Thanks for the bit of criticism and the ideas! **

** Ok, on to the next story. I love sleepy Jack! Therefore this is Jack being cute with some brotherly Bunny in there too. Hopefully I haven't murdered his accent.**

**Disclaimer: dis=Expressing a variety of negative senses. Claim=an assertion of the truth of something, typically one that is disputed or in doubt. Can I get any clearer than that?**

**Art Lessons and Sleepy Spirits**

* * *

It had been four years since that disastrous Easter, the one that Pitch had ruined. Four years since belief had waivered. Four years since Jack had joined their little merry band. Now, the Guardians weren't just colleagues, they were family. They definitely weren't perfect, heck; most of them forgot that they were family sometimes. But, they tried, for Jack, and for themselves. North had taken the paternal role, and even warrior Bunny looked to him for leadership. Tooth, as you can imagine, was the "mother" of their group. She took care and worried for everyone (and their teeth.) Bunny, Sandy, and Jack were the brothers. Bunny, the protective oldest brother that got annoyed easily sometimes, Sandy, the peacemaking middle brother, who you could always talk to, and Jack, the prankster youngest brother, who could be annoying, but you could always count on him to make you laugh. The yetis, elves, and fairies were like a huge bunch of cousins. Yeah, they were a pretty messed up family, but that was what they were. _Family_.

The first time Jack had asked to help with Easter, Bunny had been a little hesitant. He still remembered the last Easter. But, he allowed it. Jack didn't paint any eggs, but had proved adept at ushering the finished eggs to their destination, and had even trained some of the golems to help out. That Easter was a success, more than enough to wipe away any memories of the failed one. Bunny had to admit that having Jack there had made the process go faster, and more fun.

Jack continued to help out the next two Easters, and both went smoothly. He and Jack liked each other's company, and it was fun to joke around, calling each other names. This Easter, though, Bunny decided it would be different.

Jack showed up in the Warren the normal way, with a gust of cold air, a few snowflakes and a yell.

"Hey Kangaroo!"

"How many time da' I have ta' tell ya' I'm not a bloody kangaroo ya' frozen snowball!"

"Until it stops being fun to tease you about it!"

Bunny rolled his eyes.

"So," Jack began, "where do you want me to start this year?"

Aster took a deep breath, "Ya' can start by helpin' me paint some eggs."

He had to wait a moment for the message to sink in.

"Wait, you want me to help paint the eggs?"

"Ya' heard what I said, c'mon," He started to the area he had prepared with some paints and dyed eggs. It was right one of his favorite rivers, one of the actual water ones. The trees hovered over the area, and he had taken special care of the grass. It was one of his favorite spots in the Warren.

He didn't really need to paint every egg, just the ones he wanted to be extra special; the Dye Rivers took care of the others. This was why some eggs were more intricate than others.

One of his ears twitched, making sure Jack was following him.

The two sat in the grass, Jack actually looking unsure of himself. As the teen set his staff aside, Bunny asked,

" 'Kay ya've seen me do it before right?"

"Yeah."

"All ya' gotta do is pick an egg, and a brush, an get started."

" 'Kay," Jack reached a hand toward both the mentioned items.

Bunny wasn't sure of Jack's artistic skill, and decided to keep an eye on him. It was funny to watch the spirit out of the corners of his eyes. The egg he had picked didn't like the hold Jack had on him, and started to wiggle. As Jack's eyes showed his panic, he tried to get a better grip on the egg. It stilled, for now. As the bringer of winter eyed the paints, Bunny hid a smile. It was kind of cute, the concentrated look on Jack's face. His eyebrows scrunched and a bit of his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth. As he chose the turquoise Bunny had to smirk. He had totally chosen the color just for Jack.

The two sat in silence, painting eggs for almost an hour, before Bunny moved to inspect the other's work. He noticed Jack watching his face as he kneeled down and picked up the eggs. There were three completed. The eggs weren't bad. Mostly abstract, the googies looked like something out of a picture book.

A nervous question from Jack made his ears twitch, "How'd I do?"

Bunny paused for a moment, enjoying making the spirit wait, before answering, "Not bad kid, they're nice."

An enormous smile split Jack's face. Honestly, it was the easiest thing to make the kid happy, any kind of praise made him glow.

"Noticed ya' were havin' trouble with the googies."

"Yeah, they wouldn't hold still," This was said with a slight blue blush that still looked unnatural to Bunny.

"Here le' me show ya'." He moved behind Jack and reached over his shoulder to the hand that held the wiggling egg. A gentle paw moved Jack's fingers to the correct position.

"See, they don' like ya' holdin' 'em like a baseball."

A look of understanding shone on the teen's face, "Oh that makes sense."

The two returned to their original positions, only with Jack now able to paint without the egg moving all over. Yet again the silence returned, which was miracle when the bringer of winter was around. They stayed this way for a while before Bunny noticed the other had stopped painting and was sitting cross-legged with an elbow sitting on a knee, so that he could support his head with his hand. A closer look revealed dark bags under his eyes that he hadn't taken note of before.

In a voice that no one would think the gruff Guardian was capable of, he asked, "Jack, mate ya' okay?"

Jack's head shot up and with startled blue eyes looked at Bunny, "Huh? Yeah, fine."

"It don' look like it snowflake. Ya look exhausted."

"No, no, I'm fine."

A snort from the Pooka, "Yeah, then why da' ya' look like ya' haven' slept at all?"

He had caught him, and Jack knew it. He tried to grab his staff, but his arm was weighed with sleep, and Bunny got to it first.

"Nope mate, ya' need ta' get ya' some sleep before ya' leave."

Jack's head swiveled, he dropped the egg he had been holding and darted away. Well he would have darted away if a strong arm had not wrapped itself around his torso. Bunny swung him up onto his shoulder so that he was hanging like a sack of potatoes. As his adopted brother headed toward the living quarters of the Warren, Jack beat his fists weakly against his back.

"Nooooo, Cottontail put me down."

Another snort, "Ya' need sleep mate, so ya' gonna get some. When was the last time ya' actually slept?"

The poundings on his back slowed and in a sleepy voice Jack replied, "Uhm awhile ago."

"How long ago?"

The fists stopped completely and sounding more tired every second Jack mumbled, "Few weeks."

"Ya' know Sandy's gonna kick your butt when he finds out."

"No! Don't tell 'im."

"Okay snowflake, but only if ya' get some sleep now."

A yawn escaped the younger Guardian, and Bunny was rewarded with an, "M'kay."

With the cooperation of the spirit sealed, the Pooka moved him to a more comfortable position in his arms. As Jack was moved, a weak hand searched for his staff that Bunny still held out of reach. In the absence of the stick, the fist wound itself into his fur. A sigh escaped Jack's mouth as he snuggled closer to his big brother.

Bunny shook his head fondly at the child in his arms. He walked into the housing part of the tunnels, and to Jack's room. He kneeled in front of the nest and slowly pulled Jack's hand away from his fur, replacing it with the staff. He carefully pulled the blanket over the sleeping spirit.

"Nigh' snowflake, sleep well."

* * *

**A.N. Yay that's over, moving onto the prompt from my first follower!**

**Please review! Remember that there are still two more prompts left for my reviewers! :D**

**-sprinkles**


	7. Jack's Accented Mistake

**A.N.**

**Okay, I'm moving the rating up to "T" just so I have a broader spectrum of things, don't freak because I changed it okay?**

**Moving on to my first prompt from ****_AryaAirWaterEarthFire:_** **Jack has an accent**,** which only comes out when he's royally p'd off or extremely upset. **

**So happy to get this prompt, hopefully I don't do too badly. It might turn into a two-shot! So, I like stories where Pitch stops being so evil, and becomes a part of the Guardians, even if he isn't one. This isn't happening yet in my story, but Pitch has been knocked off his high horse, and isn't so bad at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: Seeing as the author has gotten tired of reminding people that she does not own RotG from here on out some characters shall do it for her.**

**Jack's Accented Mistake **

* * *

The Guardians didn't want to send him. They didn't want to force it upon him. But, his arguments were valid and pretty convincing.

"I helped beat him last time guys, I can beat him again."

"I'll have one of North's snow globes, and if something happens, I can be out of there instantly."

"If one of you guys goes you'll probably get mad again."

"Sandy's the only one that won't blow up at him right away, and you remember what happened last time."

"Baby Tooth can't come, she was kidnapped last time."

The argument that broke them was this, "Guys, I'm the only one for the job. I understand why he attacked, and I know how to defend myself. I get why he's so angry, I was alone too."

Jack knew it was a low blow, but if it was the only way to make them let him go than it was what he had to do.

At the flinches from the Guardians, who hated to be reminded that they had ignored him for 300 years, Jack knew he had won the argument.

And so this was why Jack was heading toward Burgess, in search of the Boogeyman.

* * *

It had been a year. A year since the attack, a year since Jack had become a Guardian and gained his first believer. A year since they had locked Pitch away in his lair, under the rule of his own Nightmares.

Jack had been continuously checking the hole where the lair was located, and it had only recently opened back up.

* * *

"Wahooooo!"

Jack spun, twisted, and surfed along with the wind. Wind was his oldest friend, no matter what anyone else said, it was alive. The two shared a connection that Jack still didn't understand, even after 300 years. Jack didn't need to ask the Wind, but he did when he could."

"Hey, Wind! Take me home!"

The others had given him places to stay, but Jack still considered Burgess, and the lake, home. Even now, when he knew that he had died there. He didn't focus on that, but the fact that that was where he saved his sister. A pang of sadness entered Jack's heart. He hadn't been able to see her grow up, get married, and he didn't get to play with her children.

Wind could always pick up on his mood, and when he was sad, would try to combat it. In this instance, it paused, and then threw Jack high in the air. A laugh escaped Jack, as he unexpectedly shot up into the clouds. When he emerged, he was half frozen from all the water droplets that attached themselves to his cold skin.

"Wind," he whined good-naturedly, "no fair!"

The invisible force jostled him again, and Jack knew it was laughing at him. Jack quickly shook himself off, quite the feat in mid-air, and then said,

"Okay, okay, no more being mopey, right?"

The Wind only answered by swishing, and depositing him by the hole in the woods.

Jack shook his head again; he didn't know what he had done to deserve such a great friend.

His eyes than focused on the hole, it didn't look very threatening anymore. The bed frame had disappeared, and the hole had grown smaller. But, Jack knew what was inside. A deep breath bolstered his confidence, and into the hole he went.

Much like the last time he had done this, the wind helped him down, with a whoosh. He landed in the same place as before, but something was different. The metallic taste in Jack's mouth wasn't there. Now he realized that the taste had been the fear itself that was crammed into the lair, under the rule of the Nightmare King. Now, the lair just seemed empty.

Another breath, than a few steps. This was the rhythm Jack moved to. He was tense. Hands gripped his staff tightly. He wasn't scared, but was anticipating something bad to happen. Nothing yet.

The lair had fallen apart. Of the hundreds of cages that had held the tooth fairies, only a dozen still hung from the ceiling. The others had fallen, split apart, or disappeared altogether. The bridges and arches that served as decoration had slumped and collapsed. The lair didn't seem as big as before, it seemed to have caved in on itself.

Jack made his way down to the center of the room, where he saw a lump which he assumed was Pitch. His hunch was correct. He didn't look very good. Not that he had before, but now his hair was no longer slicked back, he had multiple bruises on his face. Jack wasn't sure if he was conscious. Carefully, with the end of his staff, he nudged Pitch's shoulder. The Boogeyman's eyes shot open, and Jack jumped back.

"Frost, what are you doing here?" Pitch attempted to sound aggressive, but it just came out as tired.

"Checking up on you." At this Pitch tried to snarl, but his facial features were against him.

"And why would I have the _pleasure_ of my greatest enemy visiting uninvited?"

"We wanted to make sure that… well, uh, I'm not sure." Were the frost brat's cheeks turning blue?

"Ah it's 'we' now. Yes, because if the other Guardians cared, they would send you to check up on an enemy without any protection."

A shake of the head, "No, I came because I wanted to."

The comment shocked the Boogeyman, and asked the startled question, "What?"

"I was the only one for the job."

"Ahh, so they convinced you that you were the only one who could visit without getting hurt."

"No, I convinced them. It took two hours of arguing to make them let me go."

"So they are trying to make sure you aren't a part of anything." Pitch was getting desperate, trying to push a button.

Jack's eyes hardened and he pointed his staff at the man on the floor in front of him. It was a scary sight, and though he would never admit it, the Nightmare king was scared.

The room's temperature dropped several degrees, as the bringer of winter yelled,

"Scour thy cursed mouth ye beetle-headed loggerhead! Ye doth insult my fellow allies ye cur! Thou shalt be crushed into Johnny-cake if ye continue yer insults! Ye seem to be wearing a petticoat and…"

This was the point where Jack froze and choked on his own words. His eyes widened as he realized what he had been doing. Pitch was about to return Jack's favor of insulting his head, because he understood what the brat had said, when the spirit turned and raced out of his lair. Pitch was left sitting on the floor, wondering where Jack had gotten his partially British sounding accent.

* * *

Baby Tooth raced into the Tooth palace. She found some of her sisters on break and quickly squeaked to grab their attention. In her fairy language she related her story of how Mother had told her to hide in Jack's hood and if anything bad happened to him that she was to come get her immediately. She skipped the ride to Pitch's lair and quickly told her fellow fairies that Jack had insulted the Boogeyman in a partially British accent! The mini-Tooth's swooned as they realized, not only did Jack have brilliant teeth, but an accent too! It was then that they started their plan. _Get Jack Frost to sound awesome with his accent._

* * *

**A.N. Sooo…. Jack has an accent, and the tooth fairies know about it**!

**Hopefully I didn't overload the colonist speak. Yeah Jack got mad because Pitch was insulting the Guardians, and he was already a bit embarrassed from his earlier mistake. Plus, he had just been reminiscing about his sister. Everything added up, and his accent came out.**

**Please review: there are still 2 prompts left!**

**-sprinkles**


	8. The Birthday - Bunny's View

**A.N. Sorry I disappeared yesterday. I was planning to have this out, but it turned out longer than I expected, plus school started up again today. Hopefully this monster of a story will make up for it. **

** Okay! This story is picking up speed! (At least in my world) **

**Congrats to _GateKeeper2 _you have won a prompt! Check Chapter 5 for the rules. Thanks for your awesome review! **

**Also to _Cat Girl 1995: _expect to see your request in a few days!**

**Alright, I wanted to show the Birthday in Bunny's POV (Point of view if you didn't know). It should help explain some things… plus I just wanted to show how hard he worked on Jack's room.**

**Disclaimer: The full name of the person doing the disclaimer will be found out in the next chapter… This is pretty easy to guess.**

**R.E.D – Just so you know, sprinkles doesn't own RotG. You didn't need an oracle to tell you that. **

**The Birthday – Bunny's View**

* * *

Bunny immediately knew that there was something in his Warren that wasn't supposed to be there. He was back after completing some rounds to children's hospitals, bringing hope to some of the kids that really needed it. Much like the time little Sophie Bennett had snuck in, Bunny's ears perked up and he grasped his boomerangs. Luckily for the yeti that had come to visit, he didn't throw right away. The Pooka's tense form relaxed a bit, he had expected an attack from Pitch or something of the like.

"'Ay mate what 'r ya' doing here?"

The yeti simply walked over to his side, not even bothering to attempt conversation with the rabbit. As the Bigfoot handed him a letter with the Guardian logo on it, Bunny commented,

"North sent ya' here huh? Wonder what's goin' on."

The yeti simply gestured to the letter, garbling some language out at Bunny that he didn't have a chance of understanding.

"A'right, A'right I'll read it."

Bunny ripped open the letter as the yeti turned and smashed a snow globe for its trip back to the Pole.

_Dear Bunny,_

_I've sent this letter to let you know that we are having a Guardian meeting at the _

_Pole 7:00 p.m. MST July 20. It is to discuss our newest member. Please do not tell _

_Jack of it. Please be here on time._

_-North_

Bunny sighed as he looked up at the sun and realized he would be late if he didn't leave now. With a stretch - his plan for some relaxation cut short - he tapped his feet and disappeared into the tunnel.

* * *

"Can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

"Ah, Bunny you made it!"

"My feet are frozen! When are ya' gonna' fix the wards 'round the Pole so I don' have ta' trek through tha' snow?" Bunny moved to the fire to get the blood circulating in his feet again.

"Ah don't worry old friend, I am working on it now."

"You'd better be."

North just gave a booming laugh.

"So, why'd ya' tell us not to tell Frostbite?" It was a genuine question.

"Ah yes, let us get to the meeting, then you will understand, no?"

The Pooka did notice that North was avoiding his question, but let it go for now.

Tooth and Sandy were already there, having gotten their letters before Bunny.

The four sat down on some couches that North had ordered to be brought in, Bunny sticking near the fire. Everyone was offered the fruitcake and eggnog, Sandy was the only one to grab some, and only the eggnog, by now, everyone knew to avoid the fruitcake at all costs.

"Alright North why did ya' call this meetin'?"

North sat back in his seat and the others knew he was warming up to tell a story.

"Earlier today, I was sitting working in my office, making new train for train track, when window blew open. I was surprised and stood up to shut it. I could not close the window, it felt like something was holding closed! I push harder! Still window would not close! I stop, and turn to go get yeti, when I saw one of my lists floating in the air! My jaw dropped! Since when do lists float? I hurry to go look at list. It was the nice list. All of a sudden list move! It settled on my desk! Something strange was going on! I could feel it - in my belly! One of my quills suddenly rose in air too! The quill was put to the paper of the list, and a name was circled! I look to see what it was. The invisible person had circled Jack's name!"

"Wait, since when did Jack get on tha' nice list? I thought 'e held the record for the naughty list." This questioned asked as Bunny ducked to avoid one of North's gesturing arms.

"Ah, you see Bunny, he did hold record! Now, we wiped clean slate, and Jack on nice list for helping defeat Pitch! Let me continue story. Ah yes, Jack's name was circled. I couldn't believe my eyes! The quill fell on desk, and window closed! So, I tell yetis to prepare the sleigh! I flew sleigh up, and threw snow globe! Took me to Jack in Burgess! He was by lake, in tree! I say hello, and he does too! Was surprised to see me there! I ask him if he would like to help out with things at the Pole. He says yes, because southern winter wasn't very fun! So he comes back with me! He helps out with toys, and then we talk. I ask where he sleeps, and he says he just hangs out in trees and snow!"

"Wait, what?" Tooth asked.

"Ya' mean the Frostbite doesn't have a house?"

Sandy signed, "_Castle, tower, egg, present."_

"Yes, yes my friends, Jack didn't seem to worry about it! So I say he can have room at the Pole! He starts acting funny, and says he needs to get back to southern winter. He leaves through window! I go to close and again it would not shut! Invisible person grabs quill again, and a blank paper, and draws present, tooth, egg and cloud! Friends! We need to make place for Jack to stay!"

Sandy rolled his eyes, because that was what he had tried to say all along.

There was silence for a moment.

"Well duh North, do you think we wouldn't make places for Jack to stay? Me and my girls will get right on it!" Tooth was already planning her sweet tooth's room.

Sandy nodded enthusiastically, and gave two thumbs up.

Bunny paused for a moment when everybody looked at him and finally said, "Suppose I could dig out a room for 'em."

"Yes! Yes, we will get right on it here at Pole! We need to figure out good date to give Jack rooms! How about Christmas?"

"No mate, your holiday already gets enough presents."

"And yours doesn't?

"Boys!"

"Alright, Tooth, can we find out when Jack's birthday is?"

"Good idea North, I'm sure it's somewhere in my archives."

"Good, good, we will find out when it is next meeting. We will have another meeting in two months! Don't tell Jack - we want it to be surprise! See all of you later!" North quickly stood up and moved to command the yetis to start on the room. Tooth and Sandy quickly flew out of the window. Bunny looked around at the suddenly empty room.

"Oh sure, leave the rabbit alone." He grumbled, and then tapped his foot on the floor to travel back to his Warren.

* * *

The Pooka sighed as he stretched out by the river he loved, an actual river with water, trees and grass. All Aster wanted to do was nap, but something was nagging him. He couldn't believe that Jack didn't have a place to stay. He could, but he couldn't. A growl snuck out of his throat. He didn't want to admit it, but the boy had made Jamie believe in him again, and that was something Bunny couldn't forget. He didn't want to think that the kid, who had saved all of them, didn't have a home. He already felt guilty and saddened that he had ignored Jack for 300 years, even if he didn't show it. He didn't want to think that he hadn't had a home to return to. Another growl and Bunny stood, realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep with these thoughts in his head. A sigh, as he tapped his foot. Yes, a visit to Burgess was in order.

* * *

It was about 10:00 or so at night in the Pennsylvania town. Bunny wasn't sure what time zone Frostbite went along with, but he assumed that it was Eastern, since that was what Burgess was in. Immortals didn't need as much sleep as the mortals, but still did, at least once a week. It was a well-known fact that most elementals needed more sleep than other legends and myths. The Pooka assumed that Jack would retreat to Burgess to sleep tonight. He didn't think about the fact that it was still summer in the northern hemisphere. As soon as he popped out of the hole, he groaned. It was hot, and Jack wouldn't hang around in this heat. Berating himself, he turned and hopped back into his tunnels.

* * *

"Yes!" Bunny crowed.

He had finally caught Jack's scent. Of course, it would be in Antarctica.

Aster paused once again. What time zone would Jack follow in Southern Winter? If he hung out down here, it would be hard to define just one for the area. Relying on his hunch that Jack would still use Eastern Time, he mentally prepared himself for the snow and cold.

"Argh!"

It was bloody freezing.

Bloody freezing.

_Freezing_.

This was unacceptable! His feet would go numb in thirty-seconds out there! He was about to bury himself back down, when Jack's scent blew by. He paused, groaned aloud, and then as quickly as possible, followed the smell.

It was lucky that he found the spirit quickly. Though, as he saw the blue hooded teenager dig out a hole in the snow, and then plop himself down in it, his feet didn't seem so cold. He had checked out the facts. Jack didn't have a home. He quickly dropped down into a hole, so that Frostbite wouldn't see him. No, not just his feet were numb. His whole body was. Not from the cold, but the shock. He had not really accepted North's story until now. He popped back up in the Warren, and quickly hopped to the storage area where he kept the extra sketch pads. He grabbed a pencil and paper, and settled himself down to start on his comrade's new room.

* * *

"Mmmhmm, yeah, yeah."

This room would definitely be the best. It would be huge, with decoratively painted walls, and tons of stylish looking furniture.

"Ahh ya' perfect!"

Yup, this room would be better than all the others put together.

"More blue here."

It was almost finished, the plan for Jack's room. He had gone home straight after finding out that North's story was true, and began working on it.

It was finished, the plan. Bunny looked on it with proud eyes.

"This will be amazin'."

This was where he paused. "Wait." a voice in his head whispered.

"Hmm?"

No, he wasn't hearing voices, well yeah he was, but not in the crazy way.

"Jack hasn't had a room in years," the voice whispered, "he wouldn't know what to do with this."

The voice sounded female. It seemed like Bunny had heard it before.

"He doesn't need huge and decretive," the voice was getting quieter, "just a simple room to know that someone cares."

The voice vanished.

This time as Bunny looked down at the plan, it all seemed unnecessary.

He ripped out the paper and started over.

* * *

"Ah, but, naw, hmm."

The new plan he had come up with didn't look like much. Just a simple dug out room with a small window, and a nest like the one Bunny himself used. It looked plain, except for the walls, which the Pooka intended to paint with a mural of the Burgess Woods.

"Ahrgh!"

Bunny compared the two plans.

The first was huge, had a lot more things in it, and looked like someone had actually worked hard on it.

The second was simple, and according to the voice, was what Jack wanted.

Should he trust his instincts and listen, or work really hard on his first plan?

Bunny's instincts were usually correct, almost like the feelings North got in his belly.

But, Jack hadn't had a room for centuries; shouldn't it be big and fancy?

Bunny decided to side with his gut instinct, and the voice. He turned to where the living quarters were located and started work.

* * *

"Ah now is Bunny's turn to tell about room." North, Tooth and Sandy looked expectantly at Bunny.

"Well, it's a work in progress mate."

"…"

"…"

"A work in progress?" Tooth inquired.

Bunny gave an affirmative nod.

"Is that it?" North asked.

"Yup, mate, I'm keeping it a surprise."

"Alright… Sandy's turn."

Bunny was glad to get out of the meeting. He felt terrible. All of the others plans were extravagant. With queen sized beds, and huge windows, it seemed Bunny's plan was being laughed at. He only had about three months to finish it, they had found out, and he wasn't near complete.

He was about to go and work on the room, (More like destroy it and start over with the first plan,) when the voice came back.

"No, stick with the simple."

That was it. No other pearls of wisdom came from the invisible speaker.

"Fine!" This was shouted out at the top of Bunny's lungs, startling the other occupants of the Warren.

* * *

October. The month of Halloween. For Bunny this didn't mean much, except, that he should be planning the most epic Easter that he could manage, and that there would finally be snow in Burgess. Jack was known for bringing early winter to the area. Speaking of Jack, no one had really seen him. Sandy had stopped by a few days ago to see if Bunny had noticed Jack anywhere. No, was the only answer Sandy had received. It was only clear when Tooth had sent a few fairies to check up on Jack. They had come back disappointed; Jack was nowhere to be found. It was official, the spirit was avoiding them.

The evidence only made Bunny work harder. The bed was finished. Fluffed up with the softest materials he could find, the nest sat on a small wooden platform that was only a few inches off the ground. The window in the small-ish room looked out to a small grassy meadow. He had retrieved the materials necessary to make the curtain and the blanket, and pillow for the bed, and all that was left were the walls. Aster still planned to paint Burgess Woods on them, and had the idea of painting the night sky on the ceiling. Now, he just needed it to snow so that he would be able to paint the walls.

He set his first date for the painting on All Hallows Eve itself. He figured with all the costumes, a giant rabbit in the dark woods wouldn't look as out-of-place as it normally would.

It appeared that this night was not one where Jack decided he needed sleep. The lake and surrounding area were empty, except for some small animals. It was the perfect setup, but even though it made his job easier, he wished Jack would come into view.

The Pooka didn't realize that he had been there all night, until the sun started to come up. He stood, muscles complaining from lack of use, and returned to his Warren.

This behavior continued for two weeks. He didn't really need to keep coming back, but he wanted it to be perfect, and there was something nice about those woods. He only caught Jack a few times, and Jack never noticed he was there.

* * *

"Meeting will need to be quick; I have to go help in Workshop." North looked exhausted.

"Don't worry North, we'll be fast." Tooth looked annoyed as she had forgotten about the two month meeting, and had been interrupted in her work by a yeti.

Sandy gave a nod.

"Alright, how are rooms going?"

* * *

Bunny was expecting the voice to come back, and chastise him for thinking again about making the room better, but it never came; probably because the Pooka had already made up his mind.

The room was all done. He still was a bit unsure about giving it to Jack, what if he had interpreted it wrong, and Jack would think Bunny didn't put much work into it? A deep breath, then another. For some reason, he trusted the voice, and stuck to the plan.

* * *

The plan was in action. Jack had been thrown through a portal, and into Sandy's castle. All of the other Guardians were standing around in the globe room, watching the frantic yetis as they finished their last-minute preparations. Bunny sat in a corner near the fire (he still came up in the snow, he had the feeling that North did that on purpose) painting eggs. He was nervous. He really hoped no one would notice, he didn't need his reputation ruined. He looked up again, making sure that his present was still on the pile. Would Jack like it? No, no don't think like that.

* * *

It took about 45 minutes for Jack to show up. Bunny's ears twitched as he heard the noise of the wind that signified Jack's arrival. The kid had the biggest smile on his face. It was huge, and, wait, where those tear tracks on his face? Why would he be crying? What if he had cried, because Bunny hadn't done as good of a job as the others? What if, what if? His face twisted into a scowl. He watched as North greeted the kid. As North told him all this was for his birthday, was that genuine confusion on Jack's face? He shook his head; of course Jack would know when he was born right? What if he didn't? Bunny's eyes widened. The spirit probably had no idea it was his birthday!

All throughout the meal Bunny kept quiet. He had too many thoughts circling about his head to concentrate. This continued through pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, which Bunny got out of by saying it was cruel. He simply watched as the others played. It was funny, seeing North get spun around, and head toward a yeti, only to tape the tail to its back. In the next game he joined in only to get knocked out of the circle by Tooth when the music stopped. He really should be paying more attention. More games followed. Bunny would have won Simon Says if not for interpreting Sandy's sign for sit as stop.

They had ice cream and cake, watched as Jack blew out the single candle on the cake (can you imagine 300 and some odd candles on the cake?), and then laughed at the expression on the spirit's face as he realized he had even more presents. Jack opened the presents with gusto, smiling at each one, including Bunny's. Nobody was sure what the elves had given him, but Jack still thanked them for it.

It felt as though Bunny was hit by a hammer as he had to ask why Jack told them that "He wouldn't bother them too much."

At Jack's response, he almost forgot to breath. So he had done a terrible job on the room, Jack hated it.

When North's hand pulled him into the group hug, Bunny was shaken out of these thoughts. He watched as Jack slowly relaxed into the hug, the kid was not used to the physical contact. Bunny made a noise as North told Jack that the rooms were for him to stay in. He hoped it sounded like a noise of confirmation and not like he had choked on something. He was a terrible Guardian; he realized as he sat back down, he couldn't even make a good decision about a room.

He looked over with a dull gaze as North asked what room Jack liked.

His heart nearly stopped right then as he caught Jack's brief look in his direction. No! The kid wasn't supposed to like his! He was going to hate it remember? Bunny hadn't done enough to make it good. But, Jack looked again at him as the conversation was directed away from the rooms. Bunny only looked out of the corner of his eyes, but he and all the others noticed small tears on Jack's face as he looked at him and the others. True gratitude was plastered on his face. Bunny almost fell over from the sudden surge of Hope he could feel from Jack. Hope for a new family, and for a new start.

* * *

Conversation had died down, and all of them relaxed while sitting there. It was about an hour, and Bunny had started to doze, when Tooth gave a small gasp.

"Oh, look at Jack!" She quietly squealed.

The kid had lain on the couch, head on one arm, and the hand holding his staff dropped over the edge of the cushion, on the floor. His face had relaxed and now looked positively childlike.

North let out the quietest laugh he could, and whispered,

"Let's get him to bed no?"

As the others nodded, the large man walked over to the seat where Jack lay, and gently slipped two hands under him. Sandy picked up the staff that had fallen from Jack's grasp. All of the Guardians followed North to Jack's room at the Pole.

The kid stirred a bit, but relaxed as he was tucked in. Sandy gave him back his staff, and then stood back. All four of them gazed down on the child, and smiled.

What they hadn't expected was for Sandy to conjure up some dream sand, and toss it toward them.

North fell on the end of the bed, and Tooth near him. Bunny tried to escape, but Sandy caught him, and Bunny fell on one side of Jack. Right before sleep claimed him, he noticed Sandy curl up on the other side.

* * *

Bunny woke in the middle of the night from a dream about ice-skaters eating carrots.

He stirred a bit, and felt a lump by his side.

He opened his blurry eyes, and saw a white head curled into his chest. He felt one of his hands pressed near the spirit's head, and the other draped over his friend's shoulder.

Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care, and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A.N. Soo… did that explain some things?**

**This is a super long author's note sorry. You don't have to read it all.**

**About the story: Even though Bunny tries not to show it, he cares about those he counts as family a lot. This is why things happened the way they did. Anybody guess what the voice was? If not… it was the wind. Jack has an awesome friend.**

**About Updates:**

**Okay, so school started up again for me after a long weekend, and now my updates won't happen as often. The plan below is mostly for me.**

**Days I hope to Update**

**Thursday – White Wings (Cat Girl 1995's prompt)**

**Saturday – Jack's Accented Mistake part two**

**Monday - GateKeeper2's prompt (If I get it in time)**

**Wednesday – Hopefully my third reviewer's prompt (If I get it in time)**

**Friday – Something….. (Possibly Wind's view, a part 2 or 3 of something, or another idea from Cat Girl 1995) **

**Ok here's the deal. If I get these done in time, or before, I will reward myself by writing The Birthday – Wind's View.**

**If I don't, things will be pushed back, plus I can't write anything that next weekend.**

**So hopefully this is helpful :D **

**Remember that there is still that one prompt left for my third reviewer. (Sorry, it's hard to accept prompts from guests) **

**Anyways… Have a great day ****J Peace Out.**

**-sprinkles**


	9. White Wings

**A.N. *Ka-boom* *Volcanoes erupt**The Earth shakes***

**Whoa what's this? sprinkles updated! Yahoo! I got this out, way ahead of schedule! **

**Alright, this story is a prompt from ****_Cat Girl 1995 - _****Jack with wings.**

**Ok, so I kind of ran away with this… It was previously going to be about actual wings on his back at all times, but then I was thinking about it and well… this happened… *runs to hide under bed***

**The story kinda jumps around, hopefully it won't mess you up too badly…**

**Whenever I put in a memory from before Jack was Jack Frost, or when the story shows him in the past, I have oh so helpfully translated the language into Modern English, unless otherwise specified (such as in Jack's accented mistake) (duh.) :)**

**Also, I don't really own the title. It belongs to a song in a camp song book. I've put in a couple of lines from the song, because they fit the story. Hopefully this doesn't go against any copyrighting or anything…**

**Disclaimer: Previously: Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

**Coach Hedge: DIE!**

**Me: NO! Don't! You're supposed to tell them that sprinkles doesn't own RotG**

**Coach: Sprinkles go on cupcakes you cupcake!**

**White Wings**

* * *

Wind couldn't always be there for Jack. She tried, but there were times when she had other duties to attend to. It was the bane of her existence. She never ever wanted to leave her Jackie Boy. He was always so lonely, and lots of the other spirits didn't like him.

Jack understood. He told wind that it was okay, even though it wasn't. Wind loved her boy. He was so caring, and understanding. He was a friend, and the reason why Wind was so focused, unlike her siblings – the Winds of the North, South, East, and West.

This was why she taught him _her_ song. It wasn't until a few years later when they figured out how accurate it was.

* * *

_Winter of 1713_

A year. A year since he had risen from the lake. A year since he had made friends with the wind. A year since she had taught him _her _song.

Jack was still learning. Heck, just the other day he had found out that he could make snowflakes. He was a much better flyer, mostly from the Wind's help. Wind was the best friend Jack could have had. She was helpful, and kind. She was good at comforting Jack when he was walked through. She was almost always there, and when she wasn't, Jack had _her _song.

This was what he hummed as he flew over the area called England.

_White Wings, they never grow weary._

The tune was lilting and slow. It spoke of longing, and hope. It was _her_ song.

* * *

"I hate trees!"

Jack had just run into one – again.

Wind came to his rescue, gently cradling his head and wiping away the tears that had sprung to his eyes when the tree branch stuck itself into Jack's stomach.

"_You don't hate trees Jackie Boy." _Wind's voice, so small and tiny, yet effective. Jack couldn't always hear it, but when he did, he knew he had a friend.

"Alright, I guess not." Wind laughed at the whiny tone in his voice. Wind's laugh was a whoosh of air, and the feeling of fun.

"Let's try this again shall we?"

Wind chuckled at the persistence of her boy.

* * *

That day, that fateful day, their lives changed, a lot, but not very much, at the same time.

* * *

Jack had successfully flown back to Burgess without any more run-ins with trees.

He landed on the ice of his lake, more gently than the first time he had done the same.

Jack skated toward the bank of the frozen expanse on bare feet.

His staff was held loosely in his hands.

It was then that things changed.

Jack, still not used to keeping his balance, slipped and lost his grip on his staff. A laugh escaped his lips as he suddenly fell downwards onto his back. As he slipped toward where his staff lay, near the edge of the lake, Wind blew gently, just enough to send him spinning. Jack laughed freely now. A smile was plastered on his face as he spun.

The back of his head was facing toward the staff.

He bumped into the edge, effectively stopping the spinning, but also lining up his back with the butt of his staff.

The blue light.

There it was again.

Jack had seen it before when he had accidentally made a small snowstorm.

This time the glow came from his staff.

* * *

Jack had frozen, both metaphorically and literally. Frost clambered up his still body. His staff glowed even brighter.

* * *

Wind rushed about, worrying for Jack, as she watched the staff move to Jack's back and seem to split in half.

* * *

It didn't hurt- the staff melding itself with his spine. Jack would have thought it would have caused pain, instead all he felt was a slight increase in cold. And then things were bright, so bright, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Wind rushed around her boy as he stirred. A look at his back startled her. No way! This kind of thing hadn't happened for millennia! Now it had. Wind noted that if anyone deserved it, Jack did.

* * *

Jack felt different, but yet, still the same. It was a mixed feeling. He sat up as quickly as he possibly could. Wind rushed around his head.

"_Are you alright Jack?" _ She whispered.

"Uh, yeah fine," Jack's voice cracked.

He could tell something was not the same. It felt like, like, no he had no idea.

_"Jack? Look on your back."_

Jack's head whipped around. A gasp. Than tentative fingers reached out to feel them.

Them.

The wings.

The white wings.

The white wings of _her_ song.

* * *

Beautiful.

So white.

So big

Feathers adorned the wings.

The wings themselves were oddly shaped.

Almost like that of a dragonfly.

* * *

_They carry me cheerily over the sea._

_Her _song flew through Jack's head as he took in the impossible sight behind him.

A nervous twitch ran through his fingers, as he stroked the wings.

A sudden spark made its way to Jack's brain.

A spark carrying feelings, of belonging.

All of a sudden the wings straightened out, and Jack had made it happen.

A new feeling, an odd one, rushed through his body and in an instant Jack was soaring above the woods.

It was an unnatural feeling, yet very normal at the same time.

Wind steadied him, making up for the lack of experience Jack had concerning flying with wings.

It was an amazing feeling, there at night with the moon staring down at him. Jack felt free.

* * *

It was hours before Jack touched back down on his lake. It still felt like something was missing. His staff, Jack realized.

Wind rustled the trees, "_Jack, change back."_

That simple sentence was the trigger for his wings to fold themselves back up near his body, and the blue light to glow again, though not as blinding this time.

His staff once again appeared. Jack grasped it, holding it close. It wasn't a feeling of loss, that he felt, but more of a feeling of anticipation for flying with his staff, yet still wanting to glide on white wings.

* * *

That night Jack dreamed. It was a special dream from Wind. It had only happened once before, the night he had risen from the lake. The night Wind had taught him _her _song.

* * *

The dream swirled, twisted, and glowed. It wasn't like the dreams Jack normally had; no it was more like a memory.

* * *

_Longing, pain, scars, fun, terror, wonder, hope, agony, beautiful, imagination, hunger, dreams, anger, torture, memories. _

_Being the wind was disconcerting. All at once she was everywhere, yet nowhere. To focus was to see things, both good and bad. Not to pay attention was simple floating and dreaming._

_A girl floated into view, a voice from a long way away told wind that she was hers. Hers to protect and teach._

_ The girl wasn't mortal, yet not immortal either. She was young, but older than Jack. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair hung to her waist. Her face was soft and comforting, with a light dusting of freckles and big eyes that seemed to change from green to blue to brown to black._

_Hers, all hers, Wind thought._

_Jack watched as Wind taught the girl to spread her power, to imagine, and to learn._

_The girl was a good student. She would listen to Wind, even when no one else could hear her._

_The girl was a singer. Such a beautiful voice, Wind had never heard something like it before._

_She sang, of anything. Chores, Wind, grass, food, animals, and __**wings.**_

**_Wings. _**_White wings._

_Her voice would shake, as she taught Wind the meaning of singing._

_To show emotion. To tell people about the hard things. To celebrate._

_The Moon watched as the girl grew. He watched as Wind studiously helped. He knew Wind. He knew that all she wanted to do was sweep the girl up in her tender embrace. So he gave the girl something special. __**Wings. **__White wings._

_Wind rejoiced. She taught her girl to fly. She watched as the girl smiled and laughed, flying high above the forest._

_Than tragedy struck. Plague. Wind wasn't there. Wind couldn't do anything. It was too late. She was there as her girl's family buried their daughter and sister in the cold hard ground. _

_No! No! NO! Not her girl, please, not my beautiful one. She begged the Moon. Do something. Do anything._

_She received no answer._

_The girl and her beautiful White wings were gone._

_…_

_The next thousands of years were spent gusting around, not paying any attention. She didn't want to see. She didn't want to be reminded of her girl._

_….._

_Then, one night the Moon called to her. Wind, he called, come, come, come._

_ She watched as a white haired boy rose from the lake._

_She watched the fun in his eyes as he spun around discovering himself. Though __**they **__didn't look alike, she could see the sameness in personality. The same eyes for beauty, the same wonder and excitement in them._

_As the boy slipped on the ice she made the decision. She curled herself around him and pulled him into the air. He was lighter than her girl, and could fly, even without wings. As she saw his expression change from one of surprise to one of delight, she was so strongly reminded of her girl, she lost her grip on him._

_He dropped down toward the trees._

_As Wind tried to catch him, he slammed into a branch._

_Wind gasped. No! She had already failed._

_But then the boy laughed._

_And he became her boy._

* * *

Jack awoke. He blinked in the sunlight. He had slept all night, dreaming of Wind.

He smiled. He was Wind's boy. Her friend.

He stared at his staff.

_Night comes, I long for my dearie;_

White wings, like Wind's girl. It was a long lost gift. One that you had to earn. Jack wondered what he had done to deserve it.

Wind rustled the trees.

He laughed and said, "Wind, let's fly!"

_ I'll spread out my white wings and sail home to thee._

* * *

**A.N. And you thought ****_her_**** was Wind now didn't you... (*Laughs maniacally*)**

** Whoa. That was cool. It was lots of fun to write, because I love developing Wind's character!**

**Also, it puts a whole new perspective on Pitch breaking Jack's staff now doesn't it? (*Pauses for exclamations of OH!*)**

**I want to do a second part of this, about the Guardians finding out about it… Does that sound interesting?**

**And no... Wind isn't Jack's sister, sorry.**

**To ****_Cat Girl 1995: _****Sorry if I totally ruined your idea, the little plot bunnies were running around up there, beating me on the head to write this.**

**Anyways…. Nope nothing else, except for I posted a lot earlier than I thought I would!**

**Oh! And ****_GateKeeper2 _****I hope to see your prompt soon!**

**Please review… There is still one prompt left…**

**-sprinkles**


	10. Jack's Accented Mistake Part 2

** A.N. Alright! This is freakin' awesome! 8 reviews? 15 followers? 13 favs? You guys ROCK!**

**Well, anyways, I updated early again! WAHOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ok… I'm sorta calm…**

**Congrats to ****_crazylilgrace _****you've won a prompt! Check chapter 5 for rules if you need them!** **__**

**Also, ****_GateKeeper2, _****expect your prompt at least by Monday! **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Cap. Literally - sprinkles literally doesn't own Rotg. BALANCE RESTORED!**

**Jack's Accented Mistake Part 2**

* * *

Tooth was flitting around. Now, this by itself wasn't out of the ordinary, but her brooding expression was.

Tooth had been getting progressively more worried about Jack after he had left to go "check up" on Pitch. Now, she was looking like she might just fly out of the window to go beat the Boogeyman just for keeping Jack waiting.

"Tooth, calm down. Has only been hour since Jack left!" North was tired of her flying around, looking like she would murder someone.

"Calm down? What if something happened to Jack?" No matter what anyone said, Tooth was scary when she was mad. (Mostly because you knew she could hurt you if she wanted.)

"Tooth, if somethin' did happen," Bunny slowly said, too tired to put up with this, "uh, we'll find Jack, just wait ah while."

"Oh, just because Easter was two days ago doesn't mean you can't be worried about Jack."

"Shelia, the kid can take care a' himself."

This seemed to calm Tooth down just a notch.

Of course, the subject of the conversation decided to fly through the window at that exact moment.

"Ah, Jack, you had us worried!" North was the first to react, followed closely by Tooth.

She rushed him, squeezing his shoulders in a quick hug, "Oh, Jack, we were worried!"

Jack just laughed and looked over to Sandy and Bunny. Bunny was fast asleep, apparently dreaming about carrots -according to the dream sand above his head. Sandy gave a big smile and thumbs up to Jack.

Jack still said nothing, which was unusual for him, they had learned. He pointed to the door that lead to his room, and moved toward it.

"Ah, Jack, are you not going to tell us what happened?" North was confused.

Jack cleared his throat, and said, "Later."

"Oh, alright sweet-tooth."

There had been something odd in Jack's voice, but Tooth refrained from saying anything. All three Guardians watched as Jack flew through the door.

"That was odd." Tooth voiced.

Sandy nodded and signed a picture, "_medicine, question mark"_

"Ah yes, perhaps Jack's throat hurts, no?"

"Good idea Sandy!" Tooth's voice woke Bunny from his five minute nap.

"Good idea, what?"

"Bunny you missed Jack! He wasn't talking, so we think that maybe he has a sore throat. Oh! Molar, sector 5!"

As Tooth rambled off addresses to the multitudes of fairies that had suddenly flown through the window, Bunny shook his head. What Tooth had said didn't make sense, but whatever.

North had disappeared to get some medicine from the yetis, and the others made their way to Jack's room, where the door was cracked open. North quickly joined them, where they were listening at the door, having heard talking and chirping in the room.

"Do not worry. All I need is some rest on my pallet, I am weary, and I have not slept in a fortnight! After a rest, I will hook some maize from the kitchens. Then I shall be as fit as any jack tar!"

All four Guardians cocked their heads at the accent in Jack's voice.

North, being North, pushed open the door, and walked inside, ignoring Tooth's call for him.

Jack was sitting near the end of the bed, surrounded by the mini-fairies. He turned toward North, wide-eyed.

"Ah, Jack, you had us worried! It seems that your voice is fine, no?"

Jack let out a little noise from the back of his throat and quickly flew out of the open window, leaving behind a trail of fairies.

Bunny blinked and then asked, "Ah, mate? What jus' happened?"

* * *

**A.N. Translation for what Jack said: "Don't worry. All I need is some sleep in a bed, because I'm tired and haven't slept for two weeks! After some sleep, I'll steal some corn from the kitchen. Then, I'll be as healthy as any sailor!"**

**Okay, I know it's tiny, way tiny, but I wanted to end it here. Don't worry; it'll have a third part, hopefully longer than this!**

**Anyways, prompts are now all gone! Yeah! Thing is, if you want to give me a prompt, there is a chance that I'll do it… Those times I give out prompts I will definitely do them, and as quickly as possible, not a guaranty with the others… make sure you know that, and thanks to the reviewers! **

**-sprinkles**


	11. Snowball Fight!

**A.N. Ahhhhhh! Guys! You are crazy awesome! Look at those beautiful numbers up there!**

**Okay, okay…**

**Anyways…. **

**This chapter was a prompt from ****_GateKeeper2! _****This was an amazing prompt - Jack has a huge snowball fight with Tooth and fairies at tooth palace because they need some fun.**

**When I got this my brain exploded.**

**Yeah, I was like "Whoa, whoa, whoah. TIS A FAIR YOUNG PROMPT THAT I SHALL LOVE TILL IT DIES."**

**Uhmm.. Yeah you can ignore that…hopefully I did it justice.**

**Disclaimer : Hagrid – Yer' a crazy sprinkles. Whoops, wasn't suppose'ta say that. No, sprinkles don't own RotG.**

**Snowball Fight! **

* * *

Jack's center was fun.

He loved games and jokes.

He was always trying to make people smile.

And laugh.

When people were busy, they said they didn't have time for fun.

Jack hated this.

He was busy, but was always able to have fun.

Why couldn't others?

* * *

Tooth was always busy.

Children were always loosing teeth.

They were always making memories.

And storing them in teeth

There were times when there would be more lost teeth than others.

Such as hockey season.

She didn't get why North and Bunny complained about how busy they were.

Wasn't she the busiest?

* * *

"Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five twentysixtwentyseventwentyeighttwentyninethirty! Ready or not here I come!"

Playing hide-and-seek with Jack was always interesting.

Number one, because he was so good at it.

Number two, because he sometimes helped the others hide.

Playing this game could take hours if Jack was in the mood. Jamie had found this out the hard way the fall after he had met Jack.

He didn't know how Jack had gotten him and his friends to do this again. Jack had shown up near the beginning of winter, bringing only a light snowfall. Jamie and his friends had been disappointed at the lack of snow, so Jack suggested a game.

Of course, it was hide-and-seek.

Maybe, Jack would be easier to find, since he had teamed up with the infamous giggler, Sophie. Jamie didn't hold any hope for this though; Jack was only second to Bunny in Sophie's list of people she liked - and would listen to.

It appeared Jack hadn't had enough time to help the gang hide, since they were pretty easy to find. Pippa had tried to hide in between the couch and the wall in the corner, but a foot was sticking out. Caleb had hidden in the coat closet, and Claude in the linin closet. Cupcake had found a pretty good spot, behind some boxes in the unused guest room. Monty had hidden under the table in the kitchen, but Jack and Sophie were yet to be found.

This time it wasn't Sophie who gave them away, it was Jack.

Jamie had just been checking under the guest room's bed, again, when he heard a muffled snort.

His and all of his friends' heads swiveled toward the sound.

They were greeted with an almost impossible sight.

Sophie's hair poked out of a blanket on top of the rickety old cabinet, and was apparently sitting on top of Jack, who was on his stomach, half under a quilt.

"Whoa, Jack! Found you!"

"Aw, man!" Here a dramatic sigh was heard, "Come on Soph, they found us."

"Jame-Jame!"

Sophie tried to jump off the top, but Jack's hand stopped her, and saved Monty from getting smashed by a three year old.

"Hey, careful!"

Jack quickly flew down, Sophie in his arms, and a huge grin on his face.

"Ha! I won again!"

"Jaaaaack! You always win." Pippa whined, still upset that she had been found first.

If his grin could get any bigger, it would have, "Yup!"

Multiple sighs were heard around the room at that pronouncement.

"Ah, don't worry; you're bound to win sometime."

A look out the window, and Jack's grin faded just a bit.

"Looks like I'd better be heading out again."

The kids reacted with "Aw!""No!""Stay!" and in Sophie's case, by wrapping her arms around Jack's neck and refusing to let go.

Jack snorted at their reactions, but Jamie could tell he loved the attention.

"Yeah, winter doesn't bring itself."

"Okay." Disappointed looks were shared.

"Promise to come play again soon?" Cupcake asked.

"Of course!"

Feeling a bit better, Jamie's friends shuffled out the door, and headed home.

Jack was still stuck; having a toddler hanging around your neck would do that.

"Uh, Jamie a little help?"

The two of them started the process of removing Sophie from the winter spirit's person.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"If you're busy, the Tooth Fairy has to be even busier. How does she do it?"

"Good question," Jack said, trying to pry Sophie's arms off his head, "she's got all those mini-fairies to help out, and her palace has some cool tools!"

"If they're so busy, when do they have time to play games and stuff?"

Jack cocked his head as best he could, eyebrows raised, "Hey, yeah!"

Jack got a glint in his eyes, and Jamie could tell that he was getting an idea.

Sophie finally released her hold on Jack, in favor of the candy Jamie bribed her with.

Jack stood staff in his grasp.

"See ya' Jamie, thanks for the idea!" And with those words, Jack jumped out the window, with a loud whoop, and a chill.

* * *

It took five months before Jack's plan was ready to be put in action. He really wished that he'd been able to do it sooner, but with Christmas and Easter, it had to be pushed back.

"Alright, you guys all ready?" Jack smiled, looking at the others.

"Ya' mate."

"Of course!"

A thumb up from Sandy.

"Good! Okay, remember, don't let the mini-Tooths see you. Don't start collecting the teeth until my plan's in action. Don't –" Here Jack was cut off.

"Ah Jack, everything will be good, no?" North was eager to get started.

"Okay, just remember what I said!" And with this, Jack jumped out the window.

"Ha, this will be simple, no?

"Maybe mate, but I'll get lots of teeth."

"You get lots, but I get more!"

"_An arrow pointing to Sandy's head, a tipping scale"_

"I will get more teeth than both of you!"

"Ya' could try mate, but ya' are up against me!"

And with this, they were off.

* * *

Jack flew over Russia, talking to the wind.

"Okay, okay, remember, we've got to blow the snow everywhere, but don't make it too cold, they do live in India, they're not used to the cold! Oh! And, get lots and lots of piles they can use as forts! And –

Wind started laughing at Jack.

"Hey! Stop!" Wind blew her boy end over end, twisting him through the air.

Jack slowed, and stopped the rolling, "Alright, guess you already knew that! I'm ready! Let's go!"

They shot down, bringing a slight chill into the palace.

* * *

"We've got a canine, 821 Yellow Avenue, Sector 15! Oh! Another, Sector 6, 34 Brookline Road! Oh no! Look at this tooth, already has cavities! Hi Jack! Central, Los Angelis Sector 3, Lateral! How are you? Molar! New York! Go, go go!"

"Eh pretty fine, you?" Jack was trying not to smile, since this could cause a traffic jam.

"Great!" Here she went off into another bunch of addresses. This was fine with Jack. It gave him time to put his plan into action. The evil smirk on his face caused about twenty fairies to faint.

* * *

Wind loved working with Jack. It was always an amazing experience to help each other. They always seemed to synchronize when they did.

Jack called on the power inside of him to cause a snowstorm. His staff helped control the sudden outburst of energy that caused snow to fall. The white snowflakes were the perfect consistency to form snowballs with.

They both moved quickly, Wind pulling the snow down, and forming piles of snow for forts, Jack, making pre-made snowballs on the floor.

The final stage of the plan was to get Tooth and the fairies to start playing. For Jack this was simple - just throw the magic snowball. The first ball hit Tooth right in the face. She paused, and then started to laugh. She moved quickly, and retrieved a snowball from the floor, throwing it toward Jack. The tooth fairies stood stunned, before the magic snowflakes started hitting them. After their eyes were open to the fun, it became war.

Jack being the master of all things cold, frosty, or wintery was of course the best thrower, at least until everyone else started working together. Snowballs came at him at impossible speeds, multiple fairies throwing each. Jack, being the very manly spirit of winter that he was, shrieked and dove behind a pile of snow.

The snow kept falling, and after the big movement for Jack's blood, (or at least his downfall), he was able to move freely, creating more ammo, and throwing some of his own, making sure not to hurt the minis. It was great to see the normally busy, workaholic, teeth obsessed fairies flying around in the snow, throwing snowballs, and some even building snowmen. Tooth herself was running-eh, flying- from some minis that were trying to catch her. Wind helped out everyone, gently blowing them in the direction of fun things. Jack was currently taking a break, sitting in the snow, making a snow angel. He was exhausted. He hadn't tried something this fun on this level before. The fun-dust didn't appear to be wearing off anytime soon, all the fairies that had come in later than the others had received a dose of it too. The snowball fight had escalated into a capture-the-flag esqe game that had all the fairies trying to break into other forts to grab more ammo, while trying to hit the others and get them on their side.

* * *

Two hours. Two freakin' hours before the fun-dust wore off. Jack couldn't believe it. The dust hadn't gone on for this long ever before. Maybe, the fairies needed a break, and some fun so bad, that the dust still stuck around. Anyways, the dust was slowly wearing off, the snow melting, and Jack sat in plain view, where Tooth would see him right away.

She turned to him as soon as the dust started to wear off. She sat by him, resting her wings.

"Jack that was so much fun!" She gushed, "I didn't know you could do something like that! Look at my fairies! They had so much fun! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Mhmm." Jack was too scared to say anything else, waiting for Tooth to realize that since they had been having so much fun, they hadn't been collecting teeth.

"That was amazing Jack! This will be an amazing memory…"

Tooth trailed off, and Jack could almost follow her train of thought. "_Memories, memories in teeth, fun stopped teeth collection, teeth weren't collected! OH NO!"_

"OH NO! THE TEETH!"

Tooth's shriek almost burst Jack's eardrums. He quickly stood, placing gentle hands on her shoulders. The action calmed her a bit.

"Tooth, calm down. Do you think I would let you slack off on the teeth?" Jack teased, "Where do you think Sandy, Bunny and North have been?"

Tooth's shoulders were heaving, and she met Jack's teasing, tired eyes. "Oh. They were collecting the teeth?"

"Yup! They all agreed that you needed a break. They're doing it for another few hours. You and your fairies have the rest of the day off!"

Tooth's eyes widened. A small gasp escaped her mouth, and then a huge smile split her face.

"Fairies," She called, "we get the rest of the day off!"

A huge cheer erupted. Some fairies looking at each other in disbelief. Sure, they didn't work for the whole day, but the time that they didn't was spent sleeping, or training other fairies. A whole day off! Something unheard of!

The fairies started off in different directions, some to catch up on sleep, others to relax, more to have some more fun with the remaining snow, and the rest buzzed up to Tooth, to verify the truth of her statement, before flying off.

The occupants of the palace were busy with their chosen activities, and Tooth turned to Jack.

"Oh Jack, you're amazing!"

A slight blue-violet blush crept up his cheeks, and he looked away, stating,

"It was really Jamie's idea. He asked if you and the fairies ever got a break, and he got me thinking…"

Tooth wrapped her arms around Jack's shoulders in a hug. At first he froze up, but eventually relaxed into it.

"Thank you Jack, really, thanks."

"Ah, sure anytime."

Jack gently pulled out of the hug, and stood, seemingly ready to go.

"Jack! You're not leaving yet are you?"

"Uhm, yeah, gotta catch some sleep and stuff…"

"Oh, please stay for a while longer!" Tooth turned her face to Jack's, and pleaded with her eyes.

Jack looked ready to leave, but caved under the puppy dog look from Tooth.

"Oh, alright!"

Tooth laughed and started pulling Jack toward a tower,

"Come on! You haven't used your room much, now's your chance, you look exhausted!"

Tooth kept up a steady stream of chatter all the way to his room, though honestly, Jack didn't listen very well. He was pretty tired, and his four-poster sounded really good right now. Wind rustled his hair as he flew to his tower. He quietly thought to the wind,

"Looks like you've got competition for the 'who can worry about Jack more' contest."

Wind just laughed and said, "_Good!"_

As Tooth took it upon herself to make sure that Jack brushed his teeth, and got to bed. She pulled the covers up over his shoulders. Normally this would embarrass Jack, but he was too tired to care.

"Goodnight, Sweet-Tooth, sleep well." Tooth leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Jack smiled and quickly drifted off to sleep with dreams of playing in the snow with the tooth fairies.

* * *

Tooth smiled as she left Jack's room. The spirit was really tired. She came to the outside of the tower door, and realized that she had time to do whatever she would like. This sudden realization hit her like a brick. She never had any free time!

She quickly decided that she should check up on the tooth collection before she started anything else. A quick mental check revealed that the others hadn't made it to Canada yet. She flew off, intent on making sure that everything was going well.

* * *

Tooth quickly hid behind a tree, as she saw Sandy heading toward the little house to her left. She peeked in the windows. Sandy had successfully left a coin and retrieved the tooth and was heading toward the window, when a tunnel opened up under his feet. Bunny quickly hopped out and closed the tunnel, slipping the tooth inside his bag with a smirk. Tooth rolled her eyes, yes; it had become a contest again. Oh well, at least it was getting done. Tooth smiled as she travelled back to India, today had been one of the best days. She hadn't had so much fun for centuries. The snowball fight had made her girls so happy, and to tell the truth, it made her feel great too.

* * *

**A.N. Whoa look at that!**

**Yeah, whoa, don't really have much to say.**

**Tooth is acting motherly…. But, you already knew that….**

**Anyways- To guest ****_Rotgfweenieluvr: _****I'm so sorry :( I haven't seen Frankenweenie yet :( I know! I'm a terrible person! I would really love to do this! Unfortunately it's hard for me to do :( I promise if I see the movie I will do this alright? SO SORRY! **

**Also- ****_crazylilgrace _****hope to see your prompt soon!**

***sighs* I need sleep….**

**Please review!**

**-sprinkles**


	12. Slender Man

**A.N. Alrighty! Moving on to my next prompt! :D**

** FROM****_: Crazylilgrace - _****slender man**

**Dun-dun-dun**

**It's almost Halloween, perfect timing for the prompt!**

**Alright… So, I actually had to look some stuff up for this, because I didn't know much about slender man…**

**Hopefully I did alright. No, it's not horror, not really. I kind of made it humor…. Whoops.**

**And no, it's not scary at all…**

**… This is a start on the "Pitch sort of becomes friends with the Guardians" thing I want to add into my story…**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl: Apparently, the author of this narrative wishes me to tell the audience that she does not have any claim to the movie "Rise of the Guardians." Seeing as I have now done so, I shall now leave her be, quite happily, I may add, considering I was coerced into doing this.**

**Slender Man**

* * *

"Hi!"

Oh no. The Frost brat again.

Pitch was annoyed.

Frost had been coming to his lair every day for the past four days.

"Hi!"

The spirit would come and just sit, seemingly fine with the arrangement.

Pitch wasn't.

"Hey?"

He wouldn't shut up.

When the bringer of winter had shown up, Pitch had been expecting something like the time five years ago, when the brat had shown up, and then yelled at the Boogeyman in an odd accent, before leaving in a rush. This was not to be. Frost apparently came just to jabber away at the Nightmare King.

"Pitch? Hello?"

The Boogeyman ran his hand down his face, upset that his work was going to be interrupted. He'd learned the second day that Frost wouldn't leave, even under threat. A grumpy look was cast at the door, which he'd learned the third day, was not an option for escape.

"Hi Pitch! How you doing?"

"Go away Frost."

"Aw, come on! You know you love having someone to get grumpy at!"

"Go away."

"See? Told you! Who would you get annoyed at if I wasn't here?"

Golden eyes narrowed at the spirit that stood in the doorway to the Boogeyman's "office." A desk and chair was in one corner, while an uncomfortable looking couch was shoved against the other wall. A closet stood across from the door. All was made of black sand, except the laptop and closet, which were silver and brown, respectively.

"Go away."

"You sound like a broken recorder." Frost remarked as he moved to the couch, to crouch on the arm, in an almost amazing feat of balance.

A growl escaped from Pitch's throat, "Frost!"

"So he speaks!" This was said in a dramatic tone of voice.

"Get out."

"Didn't we already go over this a few days ago? I told you, I don't leave until I want to." A smirk was plastered on the spirit's face.

Pitch sighed and twisted his chair around to move his attention to the monitor, knowing it would be a waste of time to try to fight him with physical force or Nightmare sand, the last time he tried, he hadn't unfrozen for six and a half hours.

"So, watcha doing?"

"Nothing of interest Frost."

"Get good Wi-Fi down here?"

Pitch ignored him, instead choosing to bring up the internet.

Frost moved behind his shoulder, making the Boogeyman grind his teeth.

"Go away!"

"Watcha looking up?" This asked as Pitch clicked into a web search.

"A hobby of mine."

"What kind of hobby?"

"As I said, nothing of interest."

"Alright."

Frost moved back to the couch, only to pull it off the wall, so that the arm was near Pitch's shoulder. The spirit returned to his previous position, only now able to peer at the screen.

Pitch let his face fall in to his hands. A sigh of defeat was heard as he turned to look at the bringer of winter. The teen was obliviously staring at the screen with a confused look.

"Slenderman? Is he a friend of yours or something? 'Cuz, he's right up your ally."

"You've heard of him?" This was asked with a genuine tone of surprise - not many immortals bothered to keep up with the mortal's new ideas.

"Yeah, Jamie told me about him."

"I suppose you could say he is an acquaintance of mine." A small smirk was apparent on the Boogeyman's face.

"Wow, really? I was joking about that. Hmm, weird. Does he talk? Does he really stalk people? Does he-"

"Shut up!"

"…"

"If you really want to meet him, I can make the arrangements." This was said with an evil look on Pitch's face.

Jack swallowed hard, he had heard the stories from Jamie. But, Pitch's tone was challenging, and Jack didn't back down from challenges.

"Sure!"

Pitch blinked, he hadn't been expecting the brat to accept. Shoot.

"Alright, but you'll have to leave while I summon him, he doesn't like having people know how to summon him."

"Okay." At least Frost sounded a bit nervous, oh yes, this would be fun.

* * *

Jack lingered outside the door to the office room. He wondered if he should take this opportunity to escape, but there was the challenge that he couldn't back down from. Maybe slender man wouldn't be as bad as the stories? Jack himself was the victim of many warps in his own legends, yes, it would be best to keep an open mind.

Odd sounds were coming from the room. Jack would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. His thoughts were running wild, it was almost Halloween, and maybe slender man would be busy? Ha. Ha. Ha. Jack's mind flew to the creepy things Jamie had told him about him. After he had explained everything to Jack, he asked if slender man was an immortal too. Jack had reassured him, of course not. Now, Jack needed some reassurance himself. Nobody was watching him; maybe he could make a break for it.

Just as he turned to leave, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly spun, but nothing was there. Yet another blur was seen to his left. Jack spun again, but still didn't catch the figure. His breath was coming faster now. He never should have risen to the challenge Pitch gave him. A creepy-crawly sensation made its way up his back. He could feel himself being watched. His heart beat faster and faster, and his eyes widened to their full potential. His staff was held in front of him, in a defensive position.

"Uh, hey, slender man, how's your day going?" Jack let out a chuckle that sounded more like a squeak.

The figure in his peripherals didn't say anything.

"Uh, guess you can't talk huh? Too bad, it's fun sometimes. Hey you scare any people lately? Probably." Now Jack was just babbling, spinning in a slow circle.

He turned once more, only to find the tall figure right in front of him. Jack let out a girlish shriek, not that he would ever admit it, and flew backward.

The figure in front of him stood still. It didn't move until Jack dared to blink from his spot on the floor.

The man disappeared again.

Now, Jack wasn't the type to scare easily. He'd always been able to laugh things off. Right now, that strategy wasn't working. He was trembling. Of course, it had nothing to do with the fact that slender man was in the room. Ha-ha. Yes, Jack thought to himself, that was sarcasm. Though Jack wouldn't admit it, Jamie's stories about the recent legend did spook him.

_~Flashback~_

_"See Jack? This guy is slender man. Stalker extraordinaire" _

_"Uhm, a white faced guy in a business suit?"_

_"Yup, here look at the stories!"_

_"The Slender Man is commonly said to stalk, abduct, or traumatize people, particularly children," Jack read off of Wikipedia, "The Slender Man is described as very tall and thin with unnaturally long arms, which it can extend to intimidate or capture prey."_

_"Well that's creepy…"_

_"I know right? That's not it. There have been sightings everywhere!"_

_"Jamie, you do know this is made up right?"_

_"Well, people say you're made up."_

_Jack didn't know how to respond to this._

_~End Flashback~_

Jack was frozen. Not in the literal sense, well sort of, he always had been, but that wasn't what he meant. He couldn't move.

Slender man had come up behind him, he was sure of it. Just like something Pitch would do…

Wait, something was off about this whole thing.

Pitch, friends with slender man? Hmm. Then there were those noises in the room…

Jack was pretty happy with his ability to reason while in panic mode.

As the reality of what he had just figured out hit him, he started laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

Slender man A.K.A Pitch was confused. He had just been having fun scaring the smirk off of the Frost brat when the kid had started laughing. Not just a nervous whimpering laugh, or a chuckle, full on belly aching laughter. Pitch stood behind the spirit, blinking. The teen was in tears on the floor. Pitch scrunched his eyebrows – was this Jack's reaction to fear? Well, this was awkward.

* * *

Jack's stomach hurt from the laughter, but it was a hilarious situation, and he couldn't stop. Eventually, he calmed down enough to choke out,

"Ha," He giggled, "nice one Pitch, ha! Never thought you would have been one for the practical joke! Ha!"

Maybe it was his imagination, but the being that had stood behind him seemed to cock its head.

A snort made its way out of Jack's mouth, "So, guess you like playing dress up huh? Ha!"

Pitch now knew that his charade was up. He allowed the sand that formed his "costume" to fall away. Frost just giggled harder at the sight of him.

"Knew it!"

"Knew what Frost?"

It took a full thirty seconds for Jack to calm down enough to reply, "Knew you loved dressing up! Ha!"

He dissolved into laughter again. Pitch was alarmed at the sight. He didn't know what to do with a slightly hysterical spirit.

"Get off my floor Frost."

The teen couldn't reply for laughter.

Pitch sighed, and returned to his office.

It took fifteen minutes before the brat joined him.

The spirit was trying to hold in his laughter.

"That was awesome!" This was said with his chest heaving from trying not to laugh.

"Well, you deserved it."

Frost cocked his head, "Yeah, probably." Now, his smirk was firmly back in place.

The spirit returned to his spot on the couch.

"So, slender man huh?"

"Yes, Frost, that is the name the mortals have given my 'costume' recently."

Frost's eyes narrowed, "So, you stalk people until they go insane, mostly children." The hard tone in his voice was slightly frightening.

"Sadly no, that is yet another misconception of the mortal society. I'm afraid, that they simply have seen me in that particular clothing choice multiple times over the years, and have made up a name for it."

Frost relaxed a bit, "So you figured out a way to be seen, just not by your actual title and stuff."

"Those are the basics of it."

"Cool!"

There was a slight pause as Pitch watched the spirit's brows furrow, before getting a positively evil look in his eyes.

"What would you say to a prank?"

"What do you have in mind, Frost?"

* * *

**A.N. Soo.. yeah slight cliffy. I'll be continuing this. I wasn't planning on it having more than one part, but it just happened. **

**Who do you think they should prank? Bunny or Sandy or someone that Jack has a rivalry with? (I'm thinking maybe Cupid or something…)**

**Please leave your preference in a review if you want to.**

**I know it's kind of OOC, but I have reasons for this, please believe me!**

**To ****_crazylilgrace: _****Sorry, probably not what you were expecting… Hopefully these virtual cookies that I am now giving you will make up for it. *****_cookie* *cookie* *cookie*_**

**Uhm, nope nothing else, except that Jack's accented mistake part 3 is up next, followed by White Wings part 2 :) I'm so happy people like it!**

**Please review if you can!**

**-sprinkles**


	13. Jack's Accented Mistake Part 3

**A.N. *screams* OMGOSH Do you see those beautiful numbers?! I was never expecting something like this!**

***slowly calms down* Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**YAY!**

**On to the story! So, I've written this from different points of view… Hopefully it doesn't get too confusing. Just remember, every other section is Jack's.**

**Disclaimer: Uhm… This is embarrassing. It appears that Percy couldn't show up to tell you that I don't own RotG, considering he is on a quest on the other side of the world…**

**Jack's Accented Mistake Part 3**

* * *

_Previously:_ _Jack let out a little noise from the back of his throat and quickly flew out of the open window, leaving behind a trail of fairies._

_Bunny blinked and then asked, "Ah, mate? What jus' happened?" _

* * *

Jack flew as fast as Wind could carry him. He didn't tell her where to go, except for away. This was embarrassing. When caught in these types of situations, Jack's instinct was to run, and so he did. Away from the fairies that wouldn't leave him be until he had talked to them. Away from the Guardians who had heard him talk, had heard him talk in his accent.

* * *

Sandy watched the others. The sudden disappearance of Jack, coupled with the fact that he still hadn't told them what happened with Pitch, would be enough for them to run around yelling. And, this was exactly what they were doing.

"Girls! Girls! What hap- NORTH!"

"Hurry get sleigh ready! And swords!"

"Calm down, ya' bloody show ponies!"

"_An arrow pointing toward Bunny"_

"Where did Jack go?"

"Спешите получить саней!"

"Stop ya' bloody drongos!"

"_Exclamation point, steam out of ears"_

"STOP!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

No one was willing to say anything while Tooth was angry.

"Now, that you've calmed down, I'll be able to listen to my girls and find out what just happened." Tooth turned away with a sigh.

"Now, Baby Tooth, what happened?"

* * *

Jack wasn't sure where he was, except that Wind had taken him to an island of some kind. It wasn't hot, but wasn't really cold either. This was probably a good thing, considering that if it had been cold, Jack would have buried himself in snow until next Christmas.

"You Chicken-Hearted loggerhead! I ought to have stayed there!" Jack yelled at himself before sitting down hard on the ground, dropping his staff a few feet away.

Wind tried to comfort him, but Jack pulled up his hood, signifying that he wasn't talking to her. Jack curled up into himself, wishing that he could go back in time to fix his mistake.

* * *

For Bunny, this was pretty confusing. He had just been trying to catch up on some sleep that he had missed from Easter, two days ago, (Although, he wasn't as exhausted as usual, Jack had actually been a help with Easter,)when North had the idea to check up on Pitch to make sure he wasn't giving Nightmares or anything. To tell the truth, he thought that Jack probably was the best for the job. His arguments won over the others, and he set off. Bunny had been dozing before Tooth woke him up by being worried over Jack. He tried to comfort her, before falling asleep again. Only a little while later, he had been woke again, told Jack had just been there. He had followed Sandy to Jack's room, and heard the kid talking in speak from centuries past. Everyone had been freaking out, while he and Sandy tried to calm them down, now Baby Tooth was telling Tooth a story that she translated for the rest of them.

"So, Pitch made Jack mad?"

Some more chirping.

"He started yelling at him in that accent?"

"It was so cute!"

"Of course it was!"

"Tooth, are you translating what fairy is saying, or adding own comments?"

"Oops, sorry North."

"And then Jack left? He must have come back here..."

"Wait, wait wait. Why would 'e still be talkin' like that?" Bunny was so confused!

"I don't know, and Baby Tooth doesn't either…'

"Well, we need to find Jack! To the sleigh!"

* * *

The accent had finally faded away, but Jack had already blown up the problem to huge proportions in his brain.

"They'll kick me out for being so stupid!"

"I can't believe I freaked out like that."

"I'm so stupid."

"I need to control myself!"

"Why did I let Pitch bug me like that?"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"I need to hide!"

With that last thought, he gripped his staff and tried to jump into the air, but had forgotten that Wind wouldn't carry him right now. He was going to start his other way of flying, when he heard jingling behind him. North's sleigh was zooming toward him, and he shrank back, trying to hide from the Guardians. Wind wasn't having that though, and firmly, but gently pushed him forward. Jack tried to fight it, but was pushed out into the open.

* * *

Tooth was a little scared for Jack. She worried that maybe Pitch had done something after all. There wasn't much she could say at the moment, considering she had become the teddy bear for Bunny on this sleigh ride, and was currently relaying his directions to North, as he followed Jack's scent.

"Urrrgh, go left." Bunny whimpered.

"Left!" Tooth said.

"Going left!" North was too busy directing the sleigh to begin teasing Bunny.

"Arghhh, stay straight."

"Straight!"

"Going straight."

It had been like this the whole sleigh ride.

Jack had apparently fled to a tiny island off of the coast of Iceland.

Tooth was looking for the blue hooded figure, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where is he?" Tooth was just a bit hysterical.

"According to Bunny, down there." North was trying to keep his head, but was worried out of his mind about Jack.

It was at that moment that Jack came into view. He was leaning backward, not moving his feet, yet was still moving forward. His hood was covering his face.

North pulled the reindeer just the right way, so as to let them know to land. They didn't hit hard, thankfully, and Tooth quickly flew out to Jack.

* * *

Jack didn't meet anyone's eyes. His hood fell as far down as Jack could get it, and he had a death grip on his staff. He was trembling. People might say he was overreacting, but to Jack, everything about this event was terrifying. He was so scared that the Guardians would shun him for his differences, that his brain was overridden with the messages that he always had to try so hard to suppress.

"You don't do anything good for the world."

"You can't ever pay back the Guardians for accepting you."

"You are useless."

"You are so different from them that they could never really accept you."

Jack had such a low self-esteem, that he listened to these messages.

He couldn't meet Tooth's eyes.

She had flown up to him, and he was waiting for her to say something.

What she did next utterly baffled him.

She flung her arms around him and babbled in his ear,

"Oh, Jack are you alright? We were so worried! Was it Pitch? Did he hurt you? Do you need anything?"

Jack had automatically stiffened from the physical contact. His head hurt from trying to understand why Tooth was doing this. Was she trying to lessen the burden of being kicked out of the Guardians? This idea was discarded as Sandy and North joined Tooth, North placing a hand on his shoulder, and Sandy hugging his leg. Poor Bunny was still in the background, trying to recover from the sleigh.

"Jack? North asked calmly, "Are you alright?"

Jack, in shock, could only nod, which caused his hood to fall back, revealing his mussed hair.

Bunny made his way to the little group, still stumbling around.

"Yeah, what happened Frostbite?"

Wind gently rustled his hair, and whispered, "_Just explain, they'll understand."_

"I, uh," Jack cleared his throat, "um, well…"

He wasn't sure how to reply.

North solved his dilemma, by gently asking, "Could you tell us what happened with Pitch?"

Jack felt more comfortable starting at the beginning. He quickly rushed through the story, blurring his words.

"And, then, well, Pitch made me kinda mad… And I guess my accent came out…"

"Your accent?" Tooth asked.

"Mmmhm. Well, I grew up in the 1700s, and well, I still sometimes speak in the accent… Usually only when something makes me mad or something…" This last part was muttered.

"So, you get stuck in the accent?" Bunny asked the genuine question.

"Yeah, usually it goes away after an hour or so… I just kinda yeah, get stuck in it…"

"Why did you run away Jack?"

Sandy accompanied North's question with a question mark.

Jack flushed a blue color, "Well, I guess, I was just embarrassed…" He trailed off, before muttering in a voice so low that only Bunny could hear him, though he probably didn't realize it, "and I'm tired."

Bunny quickly ran the conversation with the fairies that they had overheard through his mind, _"I have not slept in a fortnight!" _Bunny had been around long enough to know that a fortnight meant two weeks. His eyes bugged out as the others continued the conversation, when he realized that Jack hadn't slept at all since he had started helping out at the Warren for Easter. Elementals like Jack needed even more sleep than normal immortals, who had to sleep at a minimum, once a week. Jack hadn't had sleep for two weeks! This was a problem, but Bunny should probably pay attention to the conversation.

"Yeah, sorry, I just kinda freaked, I shouldn't have left like that, sorry."

"No Jack, it is not you who should apologize, I should never have barged in room like that, I am sorry"

"It's okay North."

"We should get back to the workshop." Tooth remarked.

Sandy nodded, as he looked at Bunny. The tiny man nodded, signaling that he knew Jack hadn't slept, and would soon be getting a nap in the sleigh. Bunny relaxed a bit, though not about the sleigh. He quickly tried to open a tunnel, but North pulled him into the sleigh by his shoulder strap.

"Oi, not again!"

Bunny squeezed his eyes shut, and missed Jack being knocked out by Sandy's Dream sand. The spirit slumped in the seat next to Bunny, and the Pooka's eyes cracked open when he felt the weight against him. The white haired teen automatically grabbed onto Bunny's fur, seeing as his staff had fallen out of his immediate reach. Bunny just sighed, and gently moved Jack's head so that it wouldn't dig into his shoulder. The sleigh started moving, and Bunny, simply out of instinct grabbed ahold of Jack, so that he would have a hold on something. He eyes had been shut again, and he didn't see Tooth and Sandy's shared look of amusement.

* * *

North was said by some people to be unobservant. This was false. He oftentimes saw many things that others didn't. This was why when he had been speaking to Jack; he had been as calm and gentle as he could. His body language told North that he was pretty freaked out, and needed some reassurance. To others, Jack's little slip up would be very small, but the jolly man could tell that this was a big thing to Jack. To him it meant that he was very different from the Guardians, and that they wouldn't accept him. The amazed look as the Guardians made sure he was alright, and hadn't been hurt by Pitch, was worth many Christmases to North. The child had been so alone for so long, that their reassurance and acceptance was worth an immense amount to him. This was why he pulled Bunny along for the ride, not to be rude, but to let Jack know that they were figuratively (and literally) all on board. North was thankful Sandy made his move; the teen had been drooping with sleep. North drove the sleigh as only a practiced driver could, and looked up to the Moon.

Inside he told Manny this, "Manny, you have given us Jack to teach us have you not? He is now glue that holds Guardians together," Here North made a silent vow, "Yes; I will take care of Jack. He has been alone for too long, he deserves family. He will not be alone anymore."

* * *

**A.N. So… that arc is over! Did you like it, hate it, or don't care?**

**About the all alone thing… the Guardians don't yet know about Wind, that will be coming up in White Wings part 3 or 4…. **

**Uhm…. Yeah I kind of got stuck on the ending…. Hopefully it isn't too bad.**

**Oh yes! I would really love to thank****_ xXSleepingXx _**** for your amazing review, it just made my day!**

**Hmmmm….. Think that's it…..**

**Please review if you can :D**

**-sprinkles**


	14. White Wings Part 2

**A.N. YAY! **

**On to White Wings!**

**I was so happy to see that so many people liked this! **

**This next part of the arc will just be some explaining and different little things about Jack's wings.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are getting on my nerves… **

**Sage- Hi! **

**Just do the disclaimer!**

**S- and what would that be?**

***bangs head on desk***

**S – Alright alright *insert made up swear word* sprinkles doesn't own RotG.**

* * *

"Why don't you want others to see me with my wings Wind?" Jack asked.

Wind sighed, "_Jack, some things you just don't want to show, it will make others jealous, and you could get hurt. "_

Jack cocked his head before quietly replying, "_She_ got hurt by someone huh?" Jack had gotten a lot better at decoding Wind's meanings.

If Wind had a body she would have ducked her head. Instead she settled herself around her boy.

_"It's a long story Jack. It would be best to show you."_

"You mean a dream right? But that makes you so tired! No, it's okay, I don't need to know."

Wind smiled- her boy was so caring. "_It's okay Jack, this is a special circumstance."_

And with that, Wind curled around Jack, singing a lullaby. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

_Wind's girl had just gotten her Wings. She, like Jack, was of course not excellent at it right away. She had accidentally gone too low, and had to land because of it. She had hit in a farmer's field, crushing a plant. "Oh no." She sighed. She bent down to try to help the plant when there was a 'thwap.' Wind's girl screamed and Wind rushed to her aid. Her leg was covered in red. A man appeared and laughed. Wind pushed him away as much as she could, but it didn't do much. The man leaned down to touch the Wings on her back. A greedy look showed on his face. He plucked a red stained feather. _

**_That was it!_**_ Wind pulled all of her power together and with a huge push shoved the man away. She wrapped herself around her girl and with a force of power Wind didn't know she had, pulled the girl up in the air. She carried the girl home, and her family rushed out. They took the girl inside, and Wind didn't have the energy to go in with them. She drew back into that part of her that blocked out emotion. It wasn't until her girl recovered that she came back to the frame of mind she needed to be in._

_The girl didn't have any lasting injuries, but the two had learned a lesson. No longer did they fly any time before sunset or in an area with people._

* * *

Jack awoke. He looked out of the tree he was currently resting in. A lump formed in his throat. A nod was all the answer Wind needed to know that he understood, and that they would never practice near others. At least for now.

* * *

_White sails, they lift me from sorrow,_

It took years before Jack was able to fly without Wind's help. It was hard work. They could only practice in certain conditions, and Wind had even more duties she had to attend to than usual. Her siblings were fighting all the time. They caused so many things to happen, that Wind had to go break up their fights all the time. Other immortals were calling on the Winds all the time, and while she didn't listen often, she still had to go sometimes, when the other Winds were busy. Wind may have been all over, but could only heavily focus on one thing at a time. She was always watching other things, but to be able to focus on Jack, she couldn't be wrapped up in breaking up fights or helping other myths and legends. After the incident with the Grand-Saint- Antoine, Jack agreed that he needed to learn how to get around without Wind. So they practiced.

* * *

_To that glad tomorrow when I'll be with you._

"_Tree, your right!"_

_"Up a little on the primaries."_

_"Jack!"_

"Whoops, sorry Wind." This was said with a sheepish smile as he pulled out of his accidental dive.

They had finally made sure that the area was free of any migrating birds and immortals. Both of them had agreed to keep the wings a secret from anyone for now. The immortals didn't even know about Jack's relationship with Wind.

Jack recovered from his mistake and set off again. He was getting better at this. His wings seemed a full part of him now. When he had his staff instead, he could still feel them inside. He liked his staff and wings the same. His staff made it so that he could fly, without fear of being seen with his wings, and helped him control his powers better. Plus there was just this feeling when he used his staff… Like he'd used it for something important before. His wings gave him even more freedom, and a sense of thrill even greater than using his staff. He had been getting steadily better at both forms of flying.

Wind was the best teacher that Jack could ever hope to have, and Jack was as willing to learn as Wind's girl. The two could accomplish lots of things together.

* * *

_My heart, it longs for those white sails._

Jack cackled as he flew away from the forest Robin Goodfellow called his home. That would teach him! Wind chastised him as he sped toward Burgess.

"_Jack, was that really necessary?"_

"Of course it was! He'd better learn not to make fun of me!"

Wind sighed.

"You know he hates being mistaken for Peter Pan!" Jack continued, "He really should stay awake when I'm annoyed!"

_"But, was the brown dye really needed?"_

"Course it was! He wouldn't look like Pan if he had blond hair!"

The two started to laugh. It always felt good to laugh together. The look on Puck's face as he had woken up to Jack pouring brown dye into his hair was worth the whole ordeal.

"Hey Wind?"

She hummed to let him know she was listening.

"You know how Puck has those pink wings?"

Wind sighed, as she knew where this was going.

"Well, how come he can show those off, but I can't show mine?"

Wind paused for a moment to consider the correct answer to that question.

Another sigh was heard as she said, "_Jack, your wings are different… Some people would do worse things than laugh at the color."_

Jack made an understanding face before smiling again, "Alright."

Wind would have relaxed her shoulders if she had any. She had been worried that Jack would press for more answers. But, not Jack, who just loved to have fun. He wasn't worried. As long as Wind said it wasn't safe for him to show his wings, he wouldn't.

* * *

_And sail without chart, dear, to home and to you._

Jack watched as Henry struggled to pull the firewood to his house through the snow. His mother and sister were counting on him. Jack felt a pang of sadness in his heart that he couldn't understand. It seemed like he could relate to Henry, he wasn't much older than Jack's physical age. Jack tried to push the snow away, but all he was able to do was make it snow less. He turned to Wind.

"Couldn't you help him?"

"_I'm sorry Jack, I don't have enough strength right now." _ Wind longed to help the brown haired boy that had caught Jack's attention, but she had just been called on by another immortal to stir up a sandstorm, and she had no power left.

Jack frowned, his eyebrows drawing together. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Wait! My wings! Maybe they would be strong enough!"

Wind let out a whoosh. She gave a hum of confirmation, before spinning off to make sure no immortal was nearby. She returned to Jack, and he smiled at her news. He flipped the staff around, and almost instantly the wings appeared on his back, poking out from his back. He quickly pulled off the cloak and hung in in the tree he had been sitting in. He had already figured out that the mortals couldn't see his clothing either. With a powerful stroke, he was in the air. Henry started at the sudden whoosh of wind that surrounded him. The young boy turned to look behind him and saw nothing. Yet, as he turned back to his family's cabin, he could see the path in front of him. A gasp escaped him as he realized that he could get back to his mother and sister. Before he entered the door, he turned and looked to the heavens.

"Thank you." He whispered to whatever force had helped him. He turned to go inside, but not before seeing a streak of white in the air, silhouetted by the full moon.

* * *

**A.N. Ta-da! Hope you liked that!**

**ABOUT UPDATES:**

**Alright, so I won't be posting at all this weekend, but I hope to have something out on either Monday or Tuesday. **

**ABOUT THE STORIES:**

**The Birthday (Wind's view): I'm hoping to have this out next, and it will be the last of the Birthday arc. **

**Jack's Accented Mistake: Okay, so this arc is over, but a reviewer *Cough ****_xXSleepingXx _****Cough* has inspired me to think about making a one shot about how Jack adapted his voice… So, you might be seeing that sometime.**

**White Wings: Okay, so I'm planning on this: The next part of this will be the Guardians finding out about Jack's connection to Wind, the next will be something like this chapter except for focusing on the more angsty side of things, the next will be the Guardians finding out about the wings, and I might have another after that…. Hopefully that all sounds cool, I really enjoy this arc.**

**Slender man: Okay, so I've had a lot of people ask for them to prank Bunny. I am planning on this :D But, (Yes, you knew that was coming) I've decided to take a reviewers suggestion *Cough you again ****_xXSleepingXx _****Cough* And have them prank a character that just made a cameo up there ^. Also, since I don't think I have Sandy in there enough in this fic, he will be a small part in there. All sound good? If not, please review about it, I love to know what you guys like to read!**

**Whoa, that A.N. might be as long as the real chapter! Whoops, sorry.**

**Anyways.. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope you get lots of candy! (Tooth's gonna kill me for saying that….)**

**Please review if you can! I love getting them, and finding out what you guys like for this story!**

**-sprinkles**


	15. The Birthday - Wind's View

**A.N. HI! LOOK AT THIS! I ACTUALLY HAD TIME TO UPDATE!WAHOOOOOOOOOOO!*Dances around like a crazy elephant* *Screams into a microphone* *Laughs like a maniac***

**Okay, last part of The Birthday arc! **

**Disclaimer: Since that last disastrous disclaimer, I am back to doing my own *sigh* I don't own RotG.**

**The Birthday – Wind's View**

* * *

Wind was so proud of her boy. He had finally found the place where he belonged. He was a Guardian. He was a protector of children, and of fun. At last he had his memories. Bunny and he no longer hated each other. He had met Tooth, and gotten to know North. Sandy had been brought back and was happily getting to know Jack too. Everything seemed to be going well. The five of them had been having a meeting every week, so that they could report on the clean-up of the battle. North had made the decision that as soon as everything was well, they would have two month meetings. It seemed like maybe Jack had found some allies. Wind could tell that the other four wanted to get to know Jack. The bringer of winter himself had been finding more believers all over the world! (News travels fast over the internet!) All seemed well. Until the other immortals had found out.

* * *

It had been about three months since Jack had become a Guardian. Wind wasn't sure why it had taken that long for the others to find out, but eventually they had.

"So, punk, you think you deserve to be a Guardian? What have you done to earn it? Well, I'll tell you this – I've earned it, and you haven't. So what are we going to do about it?" August Summers was not one of Jack's fans.

"Uh, stop smashing me up against the wall?" Jack was trying to smile.

This comment only made Mothman squeeze harder.

"You didn't think it would be that easy now did you?" Showers remarked.

May didn't say anything, but did frown at her brother.

Marigold Leaf turned and raised an eyebrow at August, "Who says you should be a Guardian? I deserve it!"

Showers cocked his head and widened his eyes, "Hey, me and May need it more!"

Mothman turned and pointed to himself with a growl.

Quickly the group dissolved into fighting. Jack was thankful for this, without the distraction Mothman might have suffocated him. The half human had released Jack to have both hands open for punching. Jack took the opening and ducked under his arms sprinting to his staff which had been carelessly tossed to the side. The other five were too busy fighting to notice. Jack made it to his staff and leapt into Wind's embrace. She quickly pulled him up in the air and headed toward the South Pole.

* * *

Jack had a slight burn from a fireball on his face,courtesy of August, and his leg was bruised from where Marigold had kicked him, but compared to the other times they had beat him up, he was fairly unscathed. He was lucky that Leaf had only been able to rustle up the five of them when she had heard about Jack's Guardianship. Fast thinking had never been her strong suit, and she hadn't thought that they might need more than her other seasonals and Mothman.

Wind gently pulled some snow up to Jack's cheek. He pulled away, but she wouldn't allow that, and sat him in a snow bank. He tried to get away – the spirit had never liked healing his wounds – but Wind pushed him down. He needed to take care of that burn before it got worse. After a couple of minutes of listening to Jack whine, she let him move. His cheek was now only a bit pinker than normal. Wind whooshed her approval. Jack stuck out his tongue. Wind just laughed at him.

A minute later Jack sighed, than asked, "Wind, do you think the other immortal will do the same thing?"

Wind stopped laughing. A shudder ran through her when she realized that Jack could really get hurt. "_Yes Jack, some would. We need to do something. Ask the Guardians."_

Jack shook his head, "No way! This is my problem, not theirs."

It was then, as Jack stood to resume his Southern winter duties that Wind acknowledged that Jack was too stubborn to ask for help from the Guardians. She would have to take this into her own hands.

* * *

The beatings had only gotten worse over the days. It had only taken about a week for Jack to have to flee to Burgess. It was the middle of the summer there, but his lake was the one place where the other immortals couldn't hurt him. All of the myths and legends had someplace that they called home where the others couldn't enter unless they didn't mean harm. The lake was Jack's place. Burgess was definitely getting a cool down.

* * *

Wind rushed to the Pole. She found North working in his office. A huge burst of energy pushed the window open. The big man stood to close it, and she held it open. He finally turned to get help, and Wind pushed herself toward the lists. It was hard work to stay so focused on one thing. It hurt just a bit, but slowly she circled Jack's name on the list in front of her. It was with her last burst of energy that she propelled herself back to Jack. She hoped North would understand the message.

* * *

When she saw the sleigh above Burgess, Wind knew that North had figured it out. Jack was up in a tree, trying to stay in the shade so that he wouldn't get sunburned. North got out from the sleigh and called to Jack. He looked up.

"Oh, hey North. Whatcha doing here?"

"I was hoping you would help at Pole, I need someone to test toys and yetis are busy!"

Jack looked stunned. "Ah, uh, well, yeah!"

"Good! Am not taking away from winter duties am I?"

"No! Uh, I mean, Southern winter isn't very fun, I'm good to leave it for a while." Jack left out the part about not being able to fulfill his responsibilities because the other immortals were hunting him down.

"Good! Let us go!"

Wind smiled sleepily as the two clambered into the sleigh. She hitched a ride, and they soon arrived at the pole.

* * *

North wasn't lying when he said Jack could test the toys. Wind watched as Jack enthusiastically dove into his work. Wind knew that at heart Jack would always be a child, and this was the perfect job for him. The two of them conversed cheerfully for a few hours. North got an odd look in his eyes as Jack made an offhand remark about sleeping in the snow.

"You don't have a bed Jack?" North asked.

Jack was too busy playing with a race car track to really pay attention to what he was saying. "Yeah, usually I just hang out in trees or snow banks."

He froze as he realized what he had just revealed.

"Ah Jack, you are always welcome at the pole! You can have a room here!" North quickly commented.

Jack grabbed his staff and stuttered an excuse to North before jumping out the window.

Wind carried him to a snow bank a little way away from the workshop. Jack buried himself in the snow, while pulling up his hood. He was so embarrassed that he didn't even notice when Wind left to go back to the office.

* * *

North was just closing the window when Wind arrived to stop it. She had just been exhausted, but now North's remark that Jack could sleep at the pole had energized her. Of course! That would be a great solution! If Jack knew that the others cared enough about him to make rooms for him, he might realize that it would be okay to tell them about what had happened with the other jealous immortals. A huge shove opened the window all the way, and she forced her way in. A blank piece of paper and a quill were all she needed to give North an idea.

* * *

Wind had been so tired after the episode with North that she couldn't even bring herself to pull Jack out of the snow bank.

* * *

Wind wasn't surprised when she saw Bunny later that day. He was the one that would find it hard to accept that Jack didn't have a home. Jack didn't even see the Pooka, and lay down to sleep. The shocked look on Bunny's face confirmed that Wind was right about him. Wind quickly said goodnight to Jack and made her way to the Easter Bunny's Warren.

* * *

By the time she got there, the Pooka had already made up a plan for the room. It was extravagant, and for a minute Wind loved it. Then she realized that this was Jack they were talking about. He definitely wouldn't know what to do with something like that. And so, Wind made a desperate plead to Bunny. It was a shock when he could hear her. Not many could. It zapped her energy to speak to him, and her voice quickly faded out.

* * *

As Wind made her way back to Antarctica, she tiredly laughed to herself. She had exhausted herself more in the last day than ever before. "It's for Jack," she reminded herself. She didn't care what it took; she would get Jack what he needed.

* * *

Wind tried to get the other Guardians to listen, but they couldn't hear her. The only thing she got North and Sandy to do was simplify the doors to the rooms. (The other Guardian's doors hadn't been painted or carved before that.)

It was down to Bunny. She watched him as he headed to destroy the room after that next meeting. A whispered sentence stopped him, and Wind giggled as he yelled –boy was he frustrated with her.

* * *

Jack had started to avoid the others. He knew that North would have told the others about what he had said, and consequently didn't want to see any of them. It was lucky for him that he never noticed Bunny painting in the Burgess Woods, or he might have had a fit.

* * *

Finally the day came for Jack's rooms to be revealed. Wind was there the whole way. Sandy's room was amazing, Tooth's was awesome, and North's was grand. She had to smile when she saw how Bunny's room had affected Jack - her plan had worked, and Bunny had gone with the simple version. It had meant the world to Jack, and she too had noticed Jack's look in the Pooka's direction when asked what room was best. Yes this whole ordeal had been exhausting, painful, and hard, but it was worth it when she saw the five Guardians all sleeping, Jack and Bunny snuggled close to each other, looking like the brothers that they were.

* * *

**A.N. Okay, so I hope you liked that, yes it's pretty small, but for thinking that I wouldn't update at all... Yup, better than nothing.**

**That bit about North and Sandy's doors was for ****_Cat Girl 1995. _**** See I did have a reason! (HA HA HA I randomly put in that bit after looking through the reviews again)**

**Uhm…. Yeah it makes Wind exhausted to do Poltergeist- like acts. She really does care about Jack, and is definitely a motherly/sisterly figure in his life.**

**Yeah there was an appearance of OCs in there; I don't****_ think_**** they'll play a large part in anything… Just needed some other characters. **

**Think that's it…**

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you can.**

**-sprinkles**


	16. Slender Man Part 2

**Alrighty! These numbers are so awesome!**

**You've probably been waiting for this, sooo onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: No, Nee, Jo, La, Voch', Deyil, Ez, Nie, Ne, Nej,Ei, NO!**

**Slender Man Part 2**

* * *

Pitch didn't know how the Frost brat had convinced him to do this. One moment they were enemies, and the next they were planning on pranking the Easter Bunny together. An evil smirk crossed his face, effectively making him forget about the oddness of the situation . Oh yes, the overgrown rabbit would be getting it.

* * *

A few hours ago Jack had been in a Guardian meeting. Everything had been going to plan, and North sent Bunny to get him from where he was, up in his room. The Pooka had grumbling come into the room, only to find Jack seemingly entranced by something on his computer screen.

"What 'r ya' doing Frostbite, ya' late for the meetin'."

"Oh, nothing, just checking out something I saw the other day."

"What?"

"Oh, just this guy called Slender man, nobody you would be worried about 'roo."

Of course, that just served to make Bunny interested. He bumped Jack out of the way so that he could see the screen better.

"What's this ya' drongo?"

The two had spent about ten minutes discussing the legend before Sandy appeared to get them to the meeting. Jack and Bunny were too engrossed in debating the subject at hand to notice Sandy's curious look at the monitor

* * *

Now Pitch and Jack were getting ready for the last step of the plan. All they had to do was make sure Bunny was in the perfect spot. Having Jack around made it easy. The spirit ran out into the Warren and to a dirt wall. He started freezing things, making a fort. It didn't take long for the Pooka to show up.

"Jack! How many times da' I havta tell ya'? No snow in the Warren!"

Jack paid no attention, too wrapped up in his frozen fort.

"Frostbite!" Bunny moved to Jack's side and shook his shoulder. The spirit didn't even notice. Now Bunny was suspicious, Jack was probably planning a prank.

He was getting ready just to leave Jack- this was a pretty lame joke but then his ears perked up. He could feel another presence in the area. A chill ran down his spine as he turned to find a tall, thin figure in the distance. Bunny's breath caught in his throat. He didn't dare blink until a loud cough came from Jack's direction. The spirit had sat down, huddled in a ball. A few coughs made their way out of his throat before he quieted. Bunny turned back to the figure, but found nothing. His boomerangs were in his paws in an instant. Aster quickly turned around. The figure, much more menacing up close, had appeared right next to Jack. The winter spirit had stopped moving altogether.

Bunny flung his boomerangs at slender man, but they seemed to pass right through him, and they didn't come back.

The Pooka's breath came faster, and his ears were moving wildly. He advanced on the figure, set on getting Jack to safety, before Jack burst out in laughter.

* * *

For the second time that day, Jack couldn't stop laughing. He didn't mean to, but the look on Bunny's face was so funny, he couldn't hold it in.

"Oh! Bu-u-uny you should-d-d see the look on your face." The bringer of winter shook from the belly-aching laughter.

Aster stopped his forward momentum, and looked at Jack, positive now that slender man had made him go crazy. At least that was what he thought until the figure in front of him seemed to dissolve, and now took on the shape of Pitch Black. He too was laughing. It was one of the weirdest sights Bunny had ever seen. Both immortals were on the ground, shaking with laughter. The Pooka didn't know what to do. He had one of his greatest enemies in his house, but his adopted brother was apparently okay with it.

A very confused noise made its way out of his throat. It only served to make the two giggle harder. Bunny went with his protective instincts and grabbed Pitch by the front of his shirt.

A growl was heard as he shook the Nightmare King in front of his face, "What are you doing here PITCH?"

Jack was the one to answer, still unable to stand from the laughter.

"He-e-elped me with prank-k!" This was all he could manage, but it was enough for Bunny to drop Pitch face first onto the ground.

"YOU ASKED FOR HIS HELP WITH A PRANK?!" This was yelled in the hopes that it would shake some sense into Jack.

Both stopped laughing, staring wide-eyed at the murderous rabbit in front of them.

"Uh…..yes?" A questioning tone was added to this remark as Jack sat, unable to move, scared of the Pooka in front of him.

Pitch didn't dare say anything. He hadn't thought about the consequences of this prank. What had gotten into him lately? He was no longer a vengeful immortal, but was playing pitiful pranks on his enemy with the help of one of his other enemies. He shook his head, unwilling to admit that he was no longer very scary.

The two sat with bated breath as Bunny advanced on them. Neither made a move, too scared of what would happen.

The Pooka stood directly above them.

"You dills!" Was all he could manage before cracking up.

Jack and Pitch watched as E. Aster Bunnymund shed his dignity and collapsed, laughing, onto the ground.

Yes, it was a day of weirdness.

* * *

**A.N. …..**

**Yes I know its somewhat OOC, but like I said before, there is a reason!**

**Hmmmmmm yeah so….. sorry it's so small, I just wanted to end it there. I think that this arc will have two ,more chapters… Then maybe (If everything goes to plan) two seperate chapters that goes along with this… I'm not going to say any more than that.**

**Also, in reply to some reviewers:**

** Yes, the Guardians will find out about Jack being beaten up by the others. It's going to be very interesting! **

**_I believe in myths :_****, yes, that was totally a Sisters Grimm reference. I'm basing Puck's appearance off of it, though older and much meaner. I really need to reread that series…. It's been a few years so I don't remember as much as I would like to. Hmm.. though developing his character might be cool…..**

**I would really like to take a moment to thank my reviewers, favoriters and followers. You really are the reason I keep posting!**

**Well, let's see if we can make it to fifty reviews huh?**

**-sprinkles**


	17. Slender Man Part 3

**A.N. Wahoooooo!**

**Okay, so I just kinda wanted to get started on the next part of this…. If you couldn't tell, I'm trying to complete all my arcs so that I can move on to other things…**

**Disclaimer: నేను సంరక్షకుల సొంత రైజ్****, వాగ్దానం లేదు****.**

**Slender Man Part 3**

* * *

Sandy had been worried there for a minute. Bunny seemed to have real anger in his eyes, before his little break down. The Guardian of Dreams had been watching Jack since the meeting earlier that day. The little man had almost stormed out to beat up the Boogeyman when he saw Jack with him, but luckily had waited. Sandy had watched with joy, as he realized that Pitch and Jack were actually working together! It was odd, Pitch no longer seemed so…evil.

Sandy too had collapsed into fits of laughter at Bunny's expense. He was lucky that he didn't make noise when he did so, it would be terrible to unveil himself before his plan was accomplished.

* * *

The dream weaver watched as Bunny, Pitch, and Jack conversed. They were an unlikely trio, but they all seemed to be getting along, fairly well, considering their background with each other. Well, if you count getting along as planning a prank against a common enemy, they were doing fine. Oh yes, Puck had it coming.

* * *

Jack, Bunny, and Pitch all had varying reasons for disliking Puck.

Jack didn't' like him because of some comments made about two centuries ago, and because Jack often got blamed for Robin's tricks. The guy was a whole lot meaner than he was when he pranked, and people often got hurt. Puck might not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but sure knew how to make it look like Jack did it.

Bunny had a very long history with the sprite. Once, a long time ago when Puck had been a new immortal, Bunny had been caught in one of his nets while looking for a flower. Robin Goodfellow (whose last name was a complete hoax) hadn't let him go, and Bunny was forced to chew his way out. A decade or so later, Puck had watered down all his paints. The Pooka could never forgive him for that, and through the years pranked him back. Yes, they had a long history, and Bunny would never give up a chance to get him for it.

Pitch had only had one encounter with Puck, and was glad for that. He didn't tell Jack or Bunny about it, but they could tell that Robin hadn't made a good impression.

Their combined dislike of the guy led to the odd threesome working together.

* * *

Sandy enjoyed watching them plan, but had to get back to delivering dreams because he hadn't left enough sand to continue for much longer. Only one thing left to do.

* * *

North had been slightly surprised when Sandy had shown up. He knew that Sandy knew that he was busy with Christmas preparations. Never one to turn down a guest, he invited Sandy into his office. The Guardian of Dreams declined the offer, instead opting just to give North a letter and fly out of the window. Santa looked confusedly at the paper before absentmindedly tucking it into his belt to read later.

* * *

It took North a day and a half to read the letter. When he finally did, in a rare moment of peace, he really wished he'd read it earlier.

* * *

**A.N. Yes, I know it's short! Sorry, but I really wanted to end it there! Go on to the next chapter for more!**

**Thank you for all the positive feedback everyone! I love you guys!**

**Please review if you can.**

**-sprinkles**


	18. Slender Man Part 4

**A.N. GUYS I UPDATED TWICE TODAY, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER GO READ IT FIRST!**

**Okay, I just want to finish up this arc, so here is the second to last part.**

**It's kind of a flashback, but explains why they've been acting so weird. Also, I've worked on this one a lot harder than the previous ones. (Mostly because I had more time to do it…)**

**Also, an OC in here-don't like don't read! (Don't worry I'm ****_definitely not_**** adding a new Guardian or anything)**

**Disclaimer:** **Koj puas xav hais tias kuv tus kheej tiag tiag sawv ntawm Saib Xyuas?**

**Slender Man Part 4 **

* * *

_A week before Jack visits Pitch's lair_

Cupid lethargically wandered near her daisies. Lately she had been hit with a bought of love stuck, her equivalent of writer's block. She sighed as she plucked at a stubborn weed that had somehow made its way into her garden. She knew that it was all Eros' fault. He had come over uninvited and berated her for moving on from love and to friendship. Of course, she thought to herself, I could never give up making couples fall in love, but friendship is more fun right now! She had been trying to tell herself this for the last month.

"Argh!" She flipped her momentarily black hair over her shoulder. This just wasn't fair! How come she was no longer thought of as a matchmaker? Eros was getting all the fame. She no longer got many chances since he took all the good couples. So, as a remedy she, very innovatively she might add, had figured out a way to make her arrows for friendship. Cupid had successfully made new friendships blossom all over the world, yet Eros thought that she was lame for it.

Another sigh was heard, and she flopped down on a bench, wishing for a chance to beat that stuck-up cherub.

* * *

Sandy wasn't sure what had possessed him to go check up on Pitch. A few days ago, while delivering the dreams to Burgess, a cold feeling crept up onto his back, and he turned, expecting Jack to be there. Nobody showed their face. His immediate thought was "_Pitch Black!" _Thanks to Jack all the Guardians knew that there was an opening to the Boogeyman's lair in the woods. With this sudden realization, Sandy, quite impulsively, left some sand to give the dreams while he was away, and flew his cloud to the hole that served as the entrance. A quick pop down would give him the answer he needed.

Sandy emerged from the little indent in the wall to look down into the broken down home of the Nightmare King. He cocked his head, he expected Pitch to have repaired it since Jack had described it a few years ago. A little way away was a door, which stood partially open. The dreamgiver snuck up to it, hearing noises inside. A sob struck a chord in his heart. A peek in showed more than he ever expected to see. Pitch Black was curled up on a couch, a locket clutched to his chest, eyes shut as tears leaked out.

Sandy's instinct was to go inside, but stopped himself; Pitch probably wouldn't react well to his counterpart seeing him in this state. The man inside the office whispered to himself, not expecting anyone else to hear.

"I'm so so sorry," he sobbed, "my daughter, please forgive me for what I've done."

Sandy breathed in hard; he could have sworn he heard Kozmotis in the man's voice.

It was then, though Pitch didn't know it, that his life changed, for the good.

* * *

Cupid was in her garden. Again. She had been there for days in a row, waiting for some kind of inspiration to hit her. Another peek at her hair showed the same dull black color that had been there since Eros had dropped by. _Snip, snip clack. _The noises of the tree clipper filled her head. She tried to immerse herself in the gardening in order to forget what had happened. It worked for a long while, until someone tapped her arm.

Cupid shrieked, her hair turning a bright red for a moment. She jumped about a foot in the air and twisted around, holding the clippers over her head to use as a weapon. At least, this was what she was planning on until she spotted the little golden man looking up at her.

"Oh, Sandy! You scared me!"

"_S, O, R, R, Y." _Sandy spelled slowly above his head.

"Oh, it's okay, I really should have been paying more attention."

The Guardian smiled up at her and handed her a paper. Cupid set the gardening tool down, and headed toward a bench, gesturing for Sandy to follow.

* * *

Sandy had first met Cupid a few hundred years ago. The new spirit had caught his attention one night while he was delivering dreams. She had waved him down to the ground, smiled, and introduced herself as Cupid. She confided that she was trying to meet all the immortals that she could, and so far had met quite a bunch of them. Sandy had found himself liking this friendly talkative spirit, and over the years they had helped each other out with some things.

Sandy reflected over their first meeting as he watched the young woman's expressions light up as she read the letter. Cupid was a very pretty woman, looking maybe twenty-five or so, with wavy long hair that reacted to her emotions. If her bright pink hair was anything to go off of, she loved Sandy's idea.

"Oh, yes! This is a great idea Sandy! Oooh yes, this will show him!"

The dreamgiver wasn't sure who she was taking about, but didn't ask. Cupid looked up from the letter and squealed, hugging Sandy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course! Come on, let's go!"

And with that the two friends ran toward the little cottage that served as Cupid's home.

* * *

Pitch strolled along the many darkened streets, all over the world, not even bothering to try to scare anyone. A loud sigh could be heard as he turned to the shadows, disappearing into them. He traveled to yet another town, but immediately felt another presence there, and heard a whooping laugh. A sudden blast of cold air infiltrated Pitch's space, and he quickly turned to the shadows in order not to be seen. Another sigh, this of relief, was heard as he escaped to the shadow land. He traveled back to his lair, and flopped down on his couch. He muttered to himself – a habit from years of loneliness – and started rubbing the locket that hung around his neck.

"You really should be fixing up your lair." He told himself.

"It has been fine for six years, why bother right now?" He argued back.

A sudden twang was heard, and he sat up, rubbing his head where he had felt a dull hit. A look around revealed no one, and he couldn't sense anybody outside the office either. He shrugged and went back to talking to himself, too wrapped up in his own problems to bother checking anything else.

* * *

****Bunny smiled as he snuck up to the bed in front of him. This kid was incredible. Fighting cancer was a terrible thing to go through, and yet, he still always kept his hopes up. A twitch of his ears, and Bunny decided that since this was his last stop, he might as well let the kid catch him in the act. He purposely made a lot of noise as he moved forward to set the Easter basket near the rest of the get-well gifts. A bright light suddenly shined in his eyes, and he blinked - he hadn't expected the flashlight.

A loud gasp was heard as the light moved along the top of the Pooka's ears.

"Whoah, the Easter Bunny?" A tone of amazement was heard in his voice.

"Oops," Bunny flattened his ears as he carefully set down the basket, "guess I was too loud, sorry lil' ankle-biter."

Bright green eyes widened at the figure that stood in front of him, "You're really the Easter Bunny?!"

"Ya' mate."

A strangled whisper, "COOL!"

Bunny moved closer to the child's bed, letting the kid feel his fur to affirm the statement.

"Well, kiddo, I best be off. Remember to keep up your hopes, alrigh'?"

"Yup! Have a great night Mr. Easter Bunny!"

"Ya' too, lil' ankle-biter. Hooroo." And with this he opened a tunnel back to his Warren.

He popped out of the tunnel, and started to head toward his living quarters when he heard a "shpap" and felt a dull hit on his shoulder. He turned toward the sound, but found no one there. A quick check revealed no injury, and he simply continued on his way, thinking he was imagining things.

* * *

Jack bounded cheerfully thorough the street. Flying, bouncing off of buildings, freezing things. Oh, yes, this was the life! He wasn't really sure which country he was in, but whatever. Cheerful laughs rang out as some of the children spotted him. He waved at them all. After an hour or so, he slowed, and ended up on top of a tall building. He leaned back, and watched the sun set.

Sandy's streams of golden sand cut through the darkness, and Jack whispered,

"Heh, right on time Sandy."

There was a thwap sound, and Jack started, feeling a dull hit on his arm. He turned, but didn't find anyone. He checked his arm for injuries, but it appeared there weren't any. He shrugged, and yelled loudly, calling Wind to take him home to Burgess.

* * *

Cupid had said goodbye to Sandy who had to get back to his dreams. A few minutes later, after grabbing her new bow, and a few other things, she headed out, set on her assignment.

She had decided to start out with Pitch, whom she thought would be the hardest to get. In fact, at first it seemed simple. There he was strolling along a dark street. Cupid readied her bow; certain she would make the shot, when Pitch disappeared. He had melted into the shadows. She stood, not quite sure what to do, before grabbing a chocolate and popping it into her mouth, focusing on the Boogeyman's so that she would end up near his location. The topsy-turvy feeling enveloped her, and she shook her head to clear the feeling.

There he was, standing in an ally, in the perfect position. At least until a loud laugh was heard, and he hid himself in the shadows again. Jack flew by, and Cupid decided, after Pitch had gone again, that he would be her first victim.

* * *

Oh, goodness. How did Jack have so much energy? He was moving at all times, and was either surrounded by people, behind an object, or playing with kids. One moment he would be here, then the next there. Zoom zoom zoom, there he went again, flying into the air, where Cupid couldn't follow. She gritted her teeth, set on getting him to stand still. Finally he slowed, hanging from the top of a building. This was her chance! A straight shot, it hit him near his shoulder, and he turned to look where Cupid had been just a moment before. Jack made a little noise, shrugged, than simply called to the wind to take him home.

* * *

One down, two to go. Pitch was up next, and it was almost as simple a shot as Jack. He had sat down on a couch, and started talking to himself. Oh yeah, if he was talking to himself Sandy was right, he needed some friends. Though there was that time… Cupid decided to get her revenge by hitting Pitch in the head, and disappearing out of his lair before he could find her.

* * *

A shaky sigh. A deep breath. A clutching hand holding onto her bow.

How did they keep going?

Move move move. That was all they both had done. The Easter Bunny had already visited twenty-seven hospitals, in five different countries. And he wasn't even done!

Cupid couldn't get a hit on Bunny, because he was in the hospital rooms, and she couldn't risk hitting anyone else. Though she was one of the best archers in the world, not even she could keep up with a constantly moving rabbit that was in a populated area.

Finally he slowed a bit, and she could get her bow ready at long last. She had drawn it back, ready to shoot, when all of a sudden the kid in the bed had sat up, and pulled out a flashlight. The Pooka didn't seem too surprised, and Cupid suspected that he had planned that. He was no longer running, but now was letting the kid feel his fur. Cupid didn't even shoot by the time he had popped down the hole, too wrapped up in the little exchange that had occurred. The child had the biggest grin on his face. It was a truly sweet sight.

At last, she had eaten another chocolate, and shown up in his Warren. This shot was simple, though she worried that the warrior might catch her. It was this thought that spurred her on until she had spun into her cottage. No six foot rabbit followed her.

* * *

Cupid slumped in her chair. Who could have known that that little adventure would have been so exhausting? Oh well, a small price to pay for upping Eros, and getting back her pink hair.

* * *

**A.N. Ta-da! Now you know why those three were acting so weird… Sandy is a diabolical little man…**

**Hmm…..**

**I hope to finish up this arc with the next chapter (And later (after White Wings is done) the one or two shot that will show the consequences…(MWAHAHA) ) **

**Thank you so very much to all my reviewers/favoriters/ followers you are the life blood of the story!**

**Also, can anyone tell me what Mother Nature's name is? I've heard a lot of different ones…**

**Thanks!**

**-sprinkles**


	19. Slender Man Part 5

**A.N. Sorry this took so long guys!**

** Onto the last official part of the Slender Man arc!**

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Rise of the Guardians!**

**Slender Man Part 5**

* * *

_Plan: Prank Puck_

_Day 1: The introductions_

"Ah shuddup Frostbite, I'm tryin' ta' focus here!"

"Hey, I'm just setting the mood!"

"We ain't in a spy movie Popsicle."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't make it sound like one, now stop interrupting!"

_The introductions_

_Pitch, Bunny, and the amazingly awesome Jack Frost have combined their superior powers –_

"Frost, be quiet."

"Aw, come on Pitch, I'm-"

"Yes, yes, setting the mood. But, we don't need to set the mood; we need to get into our positions."

"Oh, yeah! Let's go!" All of a sudden, the previously bored spirit burst out of the bushes, hurtling himself to where Puck's forest boundaries were located.

Bunny groaned, "I'm not in my spot yet! The bloody show pony!"

"Alright, just go now, we can discuss Jack's tendency for the extreme at a later date. GO!"

With this, Bunny opened a tunnel, and hopped through to the other side of the woods, and repeated Jack's strategy, hopping toward the middle of the forest.

* * *

Robin Goodfellow prized himself on his security system. Nets, holes, and more were spread around the outer edge of the trees, and he had even stolen some mortal technology that beeped when something passed it. He wasn't sure how else to use it, so he had placed it near the back path in case anyone dared to trespass. And then of course, there was the fact that the forest was his "safe haven," though he wasn't sure why he, being the amazing person that he was, would need it. This was why he had decided to make the boundaries just a bit smaller, hoping to catch unsuspecting immortals. It was always a ton of fun to catch them… And not let them go!

Yes, he had a great security system. This was why when he heard pounding feet he sat up and grabbed his dagger, preparing to trap yet another spirit in his forest.

* * *

Jack bounded through the trees, unable to fly considering he had left his staff in the care of Pitch. He cocked his head at this as a random thought floated through his head. "You're trusting Pitch?" but, then his food nearly caught in a rope, and he narrowed his focus. He couldn't be bothered with thinking about his relationships with people while making his way through the minefield that was Puck's home. He quietly counted under his breath, "Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven…" making sure he was synchronized with the plan. Hmm... Five nets down, a couple holes, and that spear that almost rammed into his head. Yup, right on schedule. He was nearing the center of the woods. Ooooh, Robin would be getting it!

* * *

Jack hadn't been joking when he said that Puck had upgraded his security since the last time Bunny was there.

"Shhhtch." Another net successfully avoided.

Bunny had settled into a comfortable lope, dodging all the traps they had discussed the day before.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP." Well, that was new. Ah well, about time Puck knew he was there.

With the annoying beeping sound in the background, the Pooka finally made it to the edge of the so called "safe haven." His sensitive ears picked up Jack's footsteps on the other side.

Bunny let out a dark chuckle. It was time for the acting to begin.

* * *

Pitch prepared his costume, forming the blank white face and business suit needed for the prank. Though, the boogeyman thought, the plan for revenge had escalated, and might not be classified as a mere prank anymore. A casual glance around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, revealed Jack's staff where he had left it, leaning up against a tree. For a second Pitch looked at it and thought "Why did Jack leave that with me?" but then, he simply grabbed it, tucking it under the suit. He didn't have time to bother asking why the teen had left it with him - of all people.

A loud beep filled the air. Pitch assumed that one of the others had set off an alarm. Well, if Puck hadn't noticed them before now, he sure would. Oh, yes, the fairy would be getting it.

* * *

Puck wasn't worried. So, someone thought that they would sneak into his woods? Oh, they would rue the day they messed with him!

At least these were his thoughts until a loud beep filled the air. Two people? There was no way only one person would have been able to set off the alarm _and _be running toward him from the left. Okay, two immortals, twice the fun! He'd have a ton of fun simply trapping two at once!

He prepared himself, grabbing the net he'd use to catch the intruders. A smirk crossed his face. This was almost too easy! They were running right toward him! He crouched down, getting into position.

He hadn't been expecting Jack Frost. He definitely hadn't expected to see the Easter Bunny- on this side of the century!

But, whether or not he had expected them, there they were. There was something odd about them… Oh, wait, since when did Frost have black hair? Or, the Rabbit with black fur? Oh, they were probably going to a Halloween party or something. The stupid Guardians and their parties… His musings were interrupted by Frost. The winter spirit had been hurtling full speed toward Puck, and all of a sudden there was a clear wall in front of him. Instead of stopping the teen seemed to speed up. There was a "ba-boom" and Frost fell to the ground. Then another sound, extremely similar to the last, was heard on Puck's right. Now the rabbit? What had gotten into those buffoons?

Both immortals stood, swaying just a bit. In creepy synchronization they backed up, and ran at the wall again. Puck's net lay forgotten at his feet as he watched the two Guardians ram themselves into the barrier.

Puck was just about to start yelling at the intruders when they stood, stiff as boards, and twisted their bodies, walking robot-like toward a figure that had stood unnoticed as Robin had watched the spectacle.

Another one? What was wrong with the world today? Intruders in his forest, Guardians making fools of themselves! Yes, something was wrong.

"HEY! YOU! THE ONE IN THE BLACK! GET OUT OF MY FOREST!"

A creepy chuckling came from Frost and the Rabbit. Once again acting in unison they spoke,

"And just why would I do that? No, not when I could recruit another slave. Come with me Robin Goodfellow, and you'll have another life!"

Okay, Puck was officially freaked out. The tall, skinny figure hadn't moved a mouth, yet was speaking to him? With some of his enemies none the less. A whimper escaped his lips. He could feel something very _very_ wrong right now.

"No-o-o way du-u-de." Great, now his voice was shaky.

A creepy laugh filled his ears.

"Oh, don't worry; you will want to join us after we are done with you!"

And, with that all three figures stalked forward, heading right toward Puck.

* * *

North flicked his reins, moving as fast as he could. Why, oh why didn't he read the letter before this? If he had calculated correctly Pitch, Bunny, and Jack had been at it for three days already. He hoped he could save Puck before they ruined his sanity.

* * *

A gaping hole in the trees now stood as a gift from North's reindeer.

"Bah, you deer need to be more focused, and not run into trees!"

All of the reindeer snorted, and shook their heads.

"Bah!"

North turned, once again focusing on the job at hand. He needed to find those three trouble makers.

* * *

It only took about five minutes to find them. All the high pitched cackling might have helped.

There wasn't much left of Puck's camp. All of his personal items seemed to be lying outside of his boundaries and all of his furniture and tents were piled together, forming a fort that he seemed to be hiding in. Bunny, Jack, and what North assumed was Pitch were sitting outside of the wall, laughing maniacally.

North face palmed, and pulled his hand through his hair. A loud sigh was heard, and the trio turned, wide-eyed toward the sound. Their expressions (well not Pitch's) were like children caught stealing cookies from the cookies jar. North had to hold in laughter at the sight. With another sigh, he put on his most severe face, reserved mostly for trouble making elves. A few giant steps carried him to the group. No one moved, too scared of North at the moment. Booming loudly North asked,  
"And, just what do you three think you are doing?" There was no expression of amusement in his face. Pitch slowly let his disguise fall away, and Jack carefully grabbed the now visible staff, set on making a run for it. North's voice stopped that thought.

"You three are in huge trouble. You have been pranking Puck, have you not? You are all on naughty list!" All in attendance flinched. Puck slowly rose from his fort, gaping at the sight of North.

Nobody commented.

North was about to continue his lecture when Jack and Bunny's fur caught his notice.

"And just why is your hair black?!"

Both Jack and Bunny exchanged looks. Jack quietly answered, "Uh, hair dye?" A questioning tone was directed at North.

Another sigh. What could he do with these three? With that thought, he slowly looked around, and the trio leaned away from him. His eyes had lit up with an idea, and in this case it could only be a bad thing for them.

North slowly ground out his words,

"You. Three. Are. Grounded."

* * *

**A.N. Ha-ha ! Yes, I did it! They are in so much trouble!**

**As previously mentioned, I will be continuing this with a separate arc.**

**So sorry for the long wait, school, chores, etc. …. Yeah that's my excuse.**

**Hopefully I'll get White Wings going by Thursday, but if I don't, don't be surprised. **

**Thanks to all you readers! You rock!**

**-sprinkles**


	20. White Wings Part 3

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait! Whoa, it's been like a week more than I anticipated. Well, hopefully this humongous chapter will make up for it. **

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

**White Wings Part 3**

* * *

Jack leaned against the bark of a big old pine tree in the Burgess Woods. Wind played around in his hair, the two sitting in comfortable silence. Everything seemed alright.

It was at times like this that Jack counted his blessings. This had been a habit of his ever since Wind had come back. That time had been the worst in his entire life. Oh well, it was over now, another thing to add to his already gigantic list.

_Having Wind back_

_His staff_

_His hoodie_

_Having believers_

_Snowball fights_

_Ice cream_

_Having a break from winter_

_Having his memories!_

_Not being alone_

_Wind_

_The Guardians_

_Sleep_

_Food_

_Books_

_Having places to stay_

_Ice cream_

_Jamie_

_Sophie_

_All the other kids_

_Cookies_

_Not having to wear shoes_

_Ice cream_

The list went on and on. And on. With ice cream appearing quite a few times. Oh yeah -

_Having Sandy give him some ice cream – for the first time!_

His lists usually looked like this, at least after he had become a Guardian.

_Being the Guardian of Fun!_

Wind laughed at him as he recited the list out loud.

_Mmm Ice cream_

All of a sudden the gentle touch of Wind's breeze was gone. Jack opened his eyes quickly. He sighed. No sign of Wind. Stupid immortals. Why couldn't they leave Wind alone? He shook his head. You'd think that by now the others would figure out that Wind hated to be called on, and hated even more to be told what to do. That was one of the things Jack had learned about her, she was very, very stubborn, and often wouldn't do something for someone unless they deserved it, or in Jack's case, if they were one of her favorites.

The spirit's shoulders slumped, and he realized that making the list wasn't much good without Wind around to hear it. Over the years, Jack had gotten used to her having to leave, and while he didn't like it, he didn't complain either. He stood, clutching his staff to his chest. On a whim, he jumped, a breeze catching him. He steered himself, floating above the trees. Flying wasn't much fun without Wind, but at least he could do it now without having to use his wings.

He needed to go somewhere, he wasn't safe without Wind by his side – the beatings from other immortals had only been getting worse.

Hmm… What to do? It was spring, and though it was cool in Burgess,(That was Jack's fault) most other places would be way to hot. He could play with Jamie! Oh wait, school. Shoot. Uhm… He could go annoy Bunny! Wait. Dang… the Pooka would still be cleaning up from the Easter rush. There was no Fun in being roped into cleaning the Warren. Sandy and Tooth would be busy… So, that left one last logical conclusion. To the Pole!

* * *

Jack stared down, horrified at the sight before him. He turned, praying that the noise hadn't been heard. His faint hopes were crushed when North came rushing into the room. Jack's breath came out in short bursts as he met the Guardian's big blue eyes.

"I'msorryIdidn'tmeantoI'llcleanitupI'msosorry!Iwas justgoingtofastandthewindowand-"

"Jack, is alright! I scraped that toy, was just waiting to be thrown out!

With North's comforting words, Jack calmed, looking closer at the toy he had knocked over in his rush to get inside, and away from the crazy wind that was probably a "gift" from Boreas.

"Oh." Jack's cheeks burned with humiliation at his reaction.

North smiled, and gently gestured Jack forward.

"How are you today Jack? I wasn't expecting you!"

"Oh, I could leave if you need me to-"

"Nonsense! Come, I have something to show you!" In truth North had been anxiously awaiting a visit from the young spirit. He wasn't yet sure what it was, but his belly was warning him about something having to do with the teen.

As the two walked down the hall, North couldn't help but notice that something was off about Jack. He seemed more… mellow? No, no, that wasn't it… Ah! He seemed depressed. That was not good. Time for North to do what he could to cheer him up.

"Yeti's have been working on room for month! Come, come!"

The brooding expression on Jack's face gave way to a curious one.

"What kind of room?"

"Ah, ah, ah, just wait and see!"

The spirit significantly increased his pace, wanting to see what had North all worked up.

* * *

Finally they made it to the room. With a gigantic smile on his bearded face, the Cossack leaned to open the bright, rainbow colored door.

Jack's jaw dropped. The hinges swung forward to reveal a game room. At least that was what he assumed it was. A pool table and an air hockey table stood on opposite sides of the long room. A basic arcade was to his left, the area being filled with games. Pac-man, driving games, some of those mini basketball thingies, skee ball, a bunch of shooting games, pin-ball, and a whole lot more of the types of games that would give out tickets in an arcade. To his immediate right was a huge group of bookshelves that seemed to be full of all types of board and card games. A blue coffee table surrounded by comfy looking couches served as a puzzle table, already with a half-finished one sitting on its surface. He walked even further into the room. Whoa! A whole mess of televisions were hidden behind the other things in the room. All were hooked up to different video game systems. Another shelving unit held all the disks for the consoles. An ancient looking jukebox stood to one side. Another few steps and the long room revealed an eating area with a counter – and, wow, was that a vending machine? Never thought you'd see that in the Workshop… At the very back of the room was a flashing sign that read "_THEATER_".

Jack turned around, a huge grin plastered on his face. He faced North exclaiming,

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

North let out a chuckle at Jack's reaction, it was just what he had hoped for. The room served as a distraction for whatever was on the spirit's mind. When he realized that Jack still hadn't moved from his spot, he urged him forward,

"Go! Play! Room is waiting for you!"

With North's encouragement , Jack surged forward, running to the game consoles, staff in hand.

With the teen fully distracted, North crept out of the room. He had some letters to write.

* * *

_My dear Guardians, please come to the Pole, I have _

_something to show you, and it will be a very amazing_

_time. It is not emergency, but for fun!_

_-Nicholas St. North_

* * *

Sandy arrived at the Workshop, tuckered out from dumping huge amounts of dreamsand, so that the dream spreading wouldn't suffer much from his time away. Whatever North had, had better be good. A yeti saw the golden man and showed him the way to a brightly colored door, located near the middle of the building. Whatever Sandy had expected, it wasn't this. He blinked a few times to make sure it was real. A gigantic game room stood in front of him, but that wasn't the weirdest thing, oh no. That wasn't it. The odd thing was the sight of the other Guardians dancing. Well, at least that was what it looked like.

For a moment Sandy considered leaving, but that was not to be.

"Sandy! Come on! We're almost done." The tone in Jack's voice told Sandy that whatever those four were doing was something he considered Fun.

_"S.I.M.P squirrels in my pants!"_ The television sang.

The dreamgiver cocked his head at the song. Why on Earth would someone have squirrels in their pants? Oh well, it looked like they were done anyways.

All four legends stared at the screen as their scores were given. Jack was in first, than Tooth, Bunny, and North. Sandy figured that now would be a good time to ask what was going on.

"_question mark"_

No one was paying attention; apparently the game wasn't over yet.

"Wow, way to go Tooth! Most active!"

The fairy smiled at Jack's remark.

Sandy moved to better see the screen, and watched as Jack won "Most Combos" and North got a "Lucky Number". Poor Bunny was shunted to last place, while Jack kept his place as winner. The winter spirit ran a victory lap around the room, while Bunny complained that the game was rigged and that the song didn't even make any sense. Jack finally finished celebrating and waved Sandy over to the group.

"Hey Sandy! We thought that you might be too busy!"

_"Shake of head, question mark."_

North laughed, in good spirits, "How are you my friend? Come join our game night!"

That wasn't the answer he was looking for, but Sandy smiled and followed Jack and Bunny as they challenged each other to a race on some of the arcade games. He slid into place in the seat next to Jack and watched as he explained how to play; apparently he had lots of experience.

Wait. How was he supposed to reach the pedals? A smile crossed Sandy's face as he conjured up some dream sand.

* * *

Five minutes later all of the Guardians were gathered round the racing games.

"HA! Gotcha' there mate!"

"Whoops, sorry Bunny, you forgot about my rockets!"

_"Multiple exclamation points" _

"Wait, am I in first? How did that happen?"

"Ah, Tooth, the others decided that they would try to blow each other up instead of race! Looks like it's down to us two!"

At least that was what they thought…

* * *

"Sandy, how are you so good at this game?" Jack watched as the dreamgiver won first place – for the third time in a row.

_"Shrug."_

"North watch out for Bunny! He's right behind you"

"Whoa, look a secret tunnel!"

"Mate, how are you doing that?"

_"Shrug."_

Another fifteen minutes later the group moved on, finally giving up on beating Sandy in the game.

Everyone moved to different areas, but Sandy couldn't help but notice that Jack didn't seem as happy as he was before when they were playing together. Driven by instinct, Sandy followed him to the puzzle table. A slight smile told Sandy that Jack was grateful for his presence there. The two sat in silence, staring at the puzzle pieces and listening to the others play.

The Guardian of Dreams looked at Jack. There was definitely something wrong. He moved closer to the teen's side, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? What, you okay Sandy?" Jack asked, concern in his eyes as he placed the puzzle piece in its spot.

_"Nod, pointing at Jack, question mark."_

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Sandy looked concernedly at the young spirit. It was plain to see that he wasn't alright, but he wouldn't push the subject.

* * *

Two hours later, having finished part of the giant puzzle, and getting hungry, Jack and Sandy moved to the snack bar where the others had already gathered. A yeti stood behind the counter, serving up drinks and cookies. Tooth and Sandy were quietly laughing at Bunny and North, who were currently arguing – again.

"I don' know why ya' called me here North, I still have a bunch a' stuff to clean up."

"Ah, but you could have left at any time, no?"

"Not likely with you and Tooth around ta' make me stay."

North just gave his booming laugh, "Ah, my friend, has been Fun, no?"

Everyone turned to Jack, expecting him to have something to say about the subject, but the teen wasn't paying any attention to the other Guardians.

Sandy furrowed his brow at the sight in front of him. Jack was leaning up against the stool, apparently talking to himself. He was wearing what Sandy thought of as a true smile, one that hadn't graced his face that night until that moment.

When he realized that the others had stopped talking, he turned to them, a slight blush on his face.

"Uh, sorry, what?"

Nobody replied, each thinking their own thoughts. Most were of the guilty sort.

Jack cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him again, and he blushed even harder.

"You guys okay? You seem kinda out of it." This was said with a smirk, as he nudged Sandy's shoulder.

A horrified look crossed the dreamgiver's face as Jack's hoodie slid up a bit. Tooth noticed the look and quickly flew over to see what was wrong. She gasped. At her wide-eyed expression, Jack looked down at his arm and quickly pulled down the sleeve. A slightly scared expression crossed his face, and he gripped his staff, readying for a quick exit.

"Jack," Tooth asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "what was that?"

North and Bunny moved closer to see what had happened. Jack was on the verge of panic, and Sandy couldn't do anything about it.

"What was what Tooth?" North questioned.

"There were burn marks on Jack's arm!"

"Wait, what?" Bunny looked toward the spirit in question.

"It's nothing! I'm good! Don't worry about me!" Jack blabbered, trying to find a way out of the room.

North forcefully gripped Jack's shoulder, not wanting him to leave before they saw whatever was bothering Tooth. This was the last straw for the teen and he pushed the hand away, ducking under Bunny's outstretched arm to fly to the window. Jack slid it open, jumping out into the freezing air. All four Guardians pushed toward the window, wanting to call to Jack.

* * *

Wind hated Boreas. There was nothing more to it. The guy thought he owned everything! Too bad for him that her siblings were busy, and she was the one called on to help with his task. She laughed as she recalled the expression on his face.

She sped toward the Pole, knowing that Jack was there. With this thought she sighed- the boy still hadn't told anyone about the beatings. You'd think that the others would tire of it after about two years since they had found out about Jack's Guardianship. Nope, they continued to try and beat him up, though they weren't able to very often since Wind was around. But, there were times when they had landed a lucky shot or two, such as the other day when August had shot a fireball at him in passing. It had hit Jack's arm, and they hadn't gotten to some snow fast enough to heal it completely. The marks made Wind extremely mad, and she had been trying to get an opportunity to get Jack to talk about the bullies.

This was why when she saw the Guardians in a room together; she decided that tonight would be the night.

* * *

Wind whooshed into the room, smiling at the look on Jack's face as he realized that she was finally there. He started asking her where she had been, but the others noticed him talking, apparently to himself. Jack tried to lighten the suddenly dark mood, and when he nudged Sandy, Wind took the opportunity and gave a small push toward his sleeve. At the Sandman's look, she knew that everything would be made right. Call it a gut instinct, but she swore that she could already feel her universe changing.

* * *

"Get out get out getout getout getoutgetoutgetoutgetout!" This was the mantra in Jack's head as he flung himself toward the window, trying for escape. He jumped out, fully trusting Wind to catch him. That she did, but not to fly him away. Wind's breeze pulled him back to the window, and he hurtled back through, narrowly missing North's head.

"ARG!" Jack yelled as he was pulled back down to face the others.

_"Nononononononononononononon!"_ He thought as he saw the expressions on their faces.

He jumped up, fully set on escape, but Wind pushed him back down again.

"WIND! LET ME GO!" Jack shouted, jumping back up, but being pushed back down.

_"No Jack, you need to face them." _

"NO! LEMME GO!WIND!"

She held him down, not letting him jump anymore. North carefully approached, not quite sure what was happening.

Wind gave a big heave, and Jack was pushed into the Cossack, getting a mouthful of shirt. North's arms held Jack tight in his grip, taking this opportunity to nod at Tooth, and she grabbed a hold of the teen's flailing arm, pushing up the sleeve.

All four Guardians gasped, shocked at the extent of the damage.

* * *

Ten minutes later the group was in the infirmary.

Jack was currently being held down by yetis, hoodie all the way off, staff out of his reach in Sandy's hands.

Tooth was buzzing around near Jack's head, offering words of comfort. North was commanding the yetis to bring in the burn ointment, and Bunny was near the window.

The others just assumed that Bunny was just staying out of the way, but in reality he was reliving his experience with an unnamed voice just about two years ago.

_ "Jack hasn't had a room in years," the voice whispered, "he wouldn't know what to do with this."_

_The voice sounded female. It seemed like Bunny had heard it before._

_"He doesn't need huge and decretive," the voice was getting quieter, "just a simple room to know that someone cares."_

Then he compared it with what Jack had been saying before.

_"WIND! LET ME GO!"_

_"NO! LEMME GO!WIND!"_

Quietly he whispered,

"Wind?"

_"Hello Bunny, it's nice to finally really talk to you."_

The Pooka nearly jumped out of his skin. It was a good thing the others were busy with Jack, otherwise they might have noticed.

_"Come, I have something to show you."_

He looked around at the others, who were still busy trying to get Jack to calm down and tell them what happened. He hesitated, but a gentle breeze pulled him toward the door.

* * *

He made his way out of the hospital area, and the wind pulled him toward his room. He wasn't sure why he was going there, but could feel that he needed to listen to the wind.

Inside his room he crouched down, still following the breeze. Suddenly a loud whoosh pushed him over onto the nest that served as his bed. A simple lullaby filled his ears, and soon he had drifted off.

* * *

_Longing, pain, scars, fun, terror, wonder, hope, agony, beautiful, imagination, hunger, dreams, anger, torture, memories. _

_Being the wind was disconcerting. All at once she was everywhere, yet nowhere. To focus was to see things, both good and bad. Not to pay attention was simple floating and dreaming._

_Slowly things came into focus. Jack stood, surrounded by other immortals._

_"So, punk, you think you deserve to be a Guardian? "_

_"What have you done to earn it?"_

_"You are just a stupid little upstart."_

_"You don't deserve the Guardians' attention!"_

_"STUPID!"_

_"IDIOT!"_

_Everything swam, the memories coming from different times and different places._

_"What have you done for anyone?"_

_"Who says you deserve anything?"_

_Things finally slowed, pausing on a specific memory._

_"Punk, you just don't get it do you?" August Summers had Jack pinned against the wall, immortals surrounding the whole area. "If you really did deserve to be a Guardian, you wouldn't be so weak!" _

_All the others laughed._

_Wind screamed, trying to get to Jack, but failing._

_"If you were of any worth at all, the Guardians would come help you." A smattering of applause was heard at this comment._

_Wind saw Jack's eyes shut, preparing for the blows to start._

_"NO!" She screamed, "NO!" _

_Her words did nothing. The crowd closed in, all wanting to hurt Jack._

_There was a terrible cracking sound, and an unearthly scream. _

_This was the point when Wind lost all sense of calmness. She surged forward, not caring for anyone or anything except for Jack. _

_She saw the others get pushed away, some landing hard on the pavement, others being smashed into the side of the building. _

_The view spun again, fast-forwarding to a time a couple months after that. _

_She had just been called away again. She had tried to stay with Jack, worried for his safety, but the pull of the summons was too strong. _

_She was heading back to Jack, when she felt a tug. A view from one of her breezes showed Jack, lying face down on the ground. Covered in blood._

_A gasp was heard. She pushed herself forward with every ounce of her being._

_"NO! NO! NO NO NONONOONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! JACK!"_

_She arrived, and wrapped her boy up in her arms, pulling him as quickly as she could toward the cold. _

_Dozens more memories flashed past, all of a time when Jack was hurt, all of a time when the others had hurt him. _

_The last one came, just a flash of the time August had thrown that fireball that had resulted in Jack's injury._

* * *

Bunny awoke with a start.

A new understanding filled him.

It was time to have a talk with Jack.

* * *

Tooth had finally calmed down. It was in her nature to worry about others, and the scare with Jack had been _very_ worrisome. The teen sat in bed, hoodie off, and looking very uncomfortable.

Gently Tooth asked, "So Jack, what did you learn from this?"

"Uh, don't fall into North's fireplace?" Jack wouldn't meet her eyes.

"No! You can ask for help if you need it! Don't forget that we're here to help you Jack."

"Mhmm."

"Ya' mate. Ya' can ask for help." Bunny appeared behind Tooth. His voice was hard and challenging. Jack looked up to the Pooka in surprise. It was then that the spirits eyes widened.

"Wind!" He hissed.

"What was that Jack?" North asked.

"Oh, he's jus' thankin' a friend for telling me some things."

Jack made a move toward his staff, but Sandy held it out of reach, and the bandage on his right arm hindered his movement.

His eyes darted around, searching for a way out, but all escape was blocked by the Guardians.

"What do you mean Bunny?" North leaned forward in his chair by the window.

"Oh, nothin' 'sept for the fact that Jack didn't get those burns from a fireplace."

_"Question Mark"_

Jack made a bid for freedom, but Tooth grabbed him, forcing the spirit back into the bed.

"Jack?" Tooth asked in a warning tone.

Panic flared in his eyes.

She turned to Bunny, not expecting an answer from Jack.

"What happened?" Her voice was sharp.

"Well sheila, a friend o' Jack's told me about where that burn came from."

"Yes?" North had stood and was now in the little circle of Guardians.

"August Summers."

There was nothing more to be said. The room erupted, and several yetis came inside, only to leave when they saw what a fury they were in.

This went on until North had to stop Jack from trying to leave again. A sudden silence. All of them were staring at Jack.

Tooth, trying to be as gentle as possible, asked, "Jack, is that true?"

The spirit was trembling.

His eyes were wide, and he said nothing.

North had a hand on his shoulder.

The others were gathered round, looking toward him.

Tooth took his silence as an affirmative, and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Jack… Why would you lie to us?" North asked slowly.

This question broke Jack's silence.

He exploded.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I don't need people in my business!" His voice was harsh and accusing. "You _never _cared before, why would you now?!" All of the Guardians flinched. "I don't need your so called 'help'! I've survived for the past _three hundred_years without _you!" _

With this he shoved North's hand away, grabbed his staff, and jumped out the window. He wasn't stopped this time.

Everything was quiet until Tooth's sob cut through the silence.

* * *

Jack wouldn't cry.

No.

He wouldn't show that weakness.

He hurtled forward, shirtless.

The cool air rushed past him, bringing a sense of recklessness.

Wind didn't say anything, simply heeding Jack's silent request to escape.

He tore through the sky.

He was unstoppable.

No.

Jack wouldn't cry.

* * *

Wind didn't like this.

No.

She had wanted a better result.

She wanted smiles, not this.

Jack's face was contorted, and he was trying not to cry.

This had hurt him, and Wind didn't think that something like this would happen.

She cried for Jack.

She flew with him.

No.

Wind didn't like this.

* * *

They ended up in Burgess.

Jack tore through the air, bringing a slight chill with him. Everything hurt. His arm hurt. His legs hurt from kicking at the yetis. He had a terrible headache. His eyes stung. His nose was stuffed. His mouth was dry. His chest hurt from the guilt. Why had he yelled at them like that? This was much worse than the accent episode. This time he had yelled at them and accused them. His heart hurt. It throbbed. He had betrayed the Guardians. He was not fit to be one.

Wind drew herself around him, sobbing apologies. Jack didn't blame her at all for what she had done. She was only trying to protect him. He told her as such. He knew that she would still be blaming herself for what had happened.

She slowed a bit after Jack had consoled her. She still was upset, though not at Bunny or the other Guardians. She was mad at the other spirits who had brought this on.

Quietly Jack whispered, "C'mon Wind, rest."

She listened, and Jack curled up under a tree, placing his head onto his bare arms, staff used as a teddy bear. Wind coiled herself around him, offering as much comfort as she could.

* * *

They stayed that way for hours.

The sunrise came, painting the sky.

Jack hadn't fallen asleep.

It wasn't really a surprise, considering what had happened.

Wind stayed nearby, gently blowing his hair every few minutes.

He still hurt.

When the sun was high in the sky, Jack still hadn't moved.

He had almost been lulled to sleep, and didn't hear the sound of the portal.

Wind hadn't been paying attention to anything other than Jack, and the vortex escaped her notice.

It wasn't until the Guardians had come within a yard of Jack that either of them noticed.

Wind was startled, and her whoosh woke Jack from his half-sleep.

He sat up, wide-eyed, huddling against the bark of the tree.

Gently Sandy moved forward, placing a calming hand on Jack's knee. His kind eyes bored into Jack's, and the spirit could feel himself relax a bit.

Tooth placed a hand on Jack's other knee while Bunny and North stood behind them.

Quietly Tooth asked, "Jack, are you alright?"

A small nod was given to her, but she didn't believe it.

She squeezed Jack's knee, gently.

"Come Jack." North gestured him forward.

Slowly, he moved toward North, hands gripping his staff close to his chest. As soon as Jack was close enough North wrapped his arms around him, careful not to squeeze hard. Jack didn't relax from his stiff posture, not wanting to lean close and lose all control.

"Сын, я сожалею." North murmured. Jack recognized the word "sorry" and realized that he was apologizing. Wait, wasn't he the one who needed to say he was sorry? Jack's emotions were close to the surface, and he felt tears sting his eyes as he felt Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny join the hug. He trembled.

"I-I- I'm s-s-o-o-rry." Jack's chest heaved as he tried not to let the tears fall.

"No, mate, I'm tha' one who should be apologizin'," Bunny said, swallowing his pride, "Jack, I'm sorry for what I did."

At this, Jack finally leaned into the hug, " 's okay." His voice still shook.

"Jack, will you come back to the Pole with us?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah… I mean if that's okay…" They could all hear the longing in his voice.

"Of course Jack! Come, we want to learn about your friend!"

"My-my friend?" Jack questioned as the hug broke apart.

"Yes Jack. Wind." Tooth said.

He turned, amazed as all the others nodded.

Wind gave a whoosh.

"You mean you know about her?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, well I didn' think it would be very good to go rushing to beat some sense into those bullies unless tha' others knew where I learned 'bout it."

Jack smiled for a moment, until the words processed through his brain, "Wait, what?"

North laughed, "Well you didn't think that we would let the beatings continue did you?!"

Jack stared at them.

Tooth laughed and remarked, "Yup! I think I almost ran out of quarters!"

Jack's jaw dropped as Sandy made a fist and pounded it into his hand.

"You-you- you mean-"

"Ya' mate, those immortals won' be botherin' ya' anymore."

A great weight was lifted from Jack's shoulders, and Wind laughed gleefully.

"Come, come, we can share story later!" North moved to the sleigh.

All followed. Surprisingly, Bunny only grumbled a bit before climbing in.

Jack sat at the back of the sleigh, still unsure of where he should be. He found his hoodie laying there, and quickly donned the attire. Sandy gestured him down to where he sat. Jack closed his eyes, listening to North and Bunny argue, and adding some things to his list.

A_n amazing protector_

_Forgiving Guardians_

_Hoodies_

_Ice cream_

_A family_

* * *

**A.N. GRR this chapter didn't want to be written…**

**Another Disclaimer: I don't own the song that the Guardians are dancing to in the story, nor the game they were playing!**

**Sooooo, I'm trying to make sure that I'm not moving the Guardian's relationships along too quickly. Jack has been without _physical_ friends for over 300 years, and the others haven't really been trying to get along much either. Jack's given them a reason to try to be a family, and even Bunny, deep down, wants that. Now, they've found out about Wind, and it might make a change in their relationships. They could become even closer than they could ever become without her!**

**I really don't like how many times I've used the words "table" and "room" in the descriptions… sorry about that… I tried, but there aren't many synonyms for them.**

**Also, yes I know that the part about Jack flying without Wind is confusing. I will address the issue next chapter! Promise! Ditto for that reference of a time when Jack didn't have Wind. **

**Okay, I'm seeing in the reviews that multiple people are confused about the last chapter, mostly about the punishment, and how the heck North's gonna get Pitch to go along with it. I'm not going to tell you the particulars, but this I can say: I have it planned out! Everything should make sense when I write the next part of that okay? _Thank you so much for being honest in your reviews! _And I will definitely get a start on that chapter, and then everything should make sense, alright? THANKS! **

**Oh, before I forget, thanks to everyone who clarified Seraphena's name. If you couldn't tell, I haven't read the books yet, and unfortunately (terribly, horribly, indescribably horrendously) the local library doesn't have them! And, considering that I'm flat broke, I can't buy them either. So I apologize beforehand for any incorrect assumptions I make about the books. All that I know about them has been learned from other fanfics. **

**Yeah, sorry for the long wait, and the horribly long author's note. **

**Please review! :D **

**-sprinkles**


End file.
